Jueves 11 de marzo
by ALEX-ED
Summary: Basada en la cancion de la Oreja de Van Gogh, dos chicos que se enamoran al conocerce en un ferrrocarril pero no tienen el valor de hablarse,sin darse cuenta que una serie de hechos ya los une, deciden hablarse hasta el dia de su muerte jueves 11 de marzo
1. Si no fuera por el loco ¿que me pasa?

_**BELLA POV**_

Había sido un día agotador en la editorial, después de 12 horas de trabajo me preparo para regresar a casa y saber que ha sido del día de Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la universidad nunca nos habíamos separado, y sobre todo su dia suele ser mas interesante que el mio ya que yo no soy una persona muy interesante solo soy una escritora de 25 años soltera que vive en la ciudad de Madrid.

Camine hacia la estación de trenes, ya que todavía quedaba un tramo para llegar a casa;

Estaba por llegar cuando, un joven algo apresurado paso junto a mi empujándome, y haciendo que tirara mis borradores quise parar y gritarle algo pero el ni siquiera volteo a verme solo escuche un lejano "lo siento" y vi su chamarra negra con un emblema algo raro un león?.

Aun con mi enojo, pense que no valdria la pena discutir a si que retome mi camino a la estacion; tuve suerte de alcanzar el tren 3 minutos antes de que partiera. _"si no fuera por el loco"_ pensé para mi misma.

Tome uno de los asientos principales ya que no era muy a fan de ir hasta atrás.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi: era un joven de alto, delgado de pelo cobrizo y algo imposible de ignorar: unos hermosos ojos esmeralda; supongo que debido sentir la mirada puesto que en ese mismo instante volteo a mirarme, yo baje la mirada y pude sentir el calor apoderarse de mis mejillas -_demonios_- pense.

El se volteo y se sento enfrente de mi y con dos asientos de separación, era imposible para mi dejar de mirarlo, era muy guapo y ese atuendo que llevaba definitivamente no ayudaba, era un pantalón de mezclilla muy ajustado debo decir, y una playera roja pegada que dejaba apreciar sus músculos, aunque solo se apreciaba su torso pues llevaba una chamarra negra. Cuando por fin pude despegar mi vista de el me di cuenta de que estaba mas fria de lo normal y con una tonta sonrisa en mi boca. Era increíble como me ponia este chico pues no podia tranquilizarme por mas que lo intentaba.

Decidi no ser tan indiscreta y solo verlo en pocas ocaciones como cuando pasamos por un túnel, voltee la mirada y pude percatarme de que el también me estaba mirando de nuevo me sonroje y baje la mirada.

Porfin llegamos a la estación en donde yo me bajaba, tuve la vaga esperanza de que el bajaría en la misma estación que el pero no fue asi, entonces decidi darle una ultima mirada después de todo nunca lo había visto y probablemente nunca lo volveria a ver.

El estaba de espaldas, y fue cuando me di cuenta era el "loco" como lo había apodado en ese momento -_que ironia_- dije para mi misma y dando un leve suspiro baje del ferrocarril.

**_EDWARD POV_**

Se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la entrevista de trabajo, claro que lo que llevaba puesto no era adecuado para asistir a la misma ya que un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera y una chamarra no era lo que yo usaría para mi concierto de piano. Así que tuve que apresurarme y tomar mi ferrocarril antes de que se fuera. En buen día se descompuso mi Volvo.

Iba repasando mi dialogo mentalmente, vi mi reloj y solo faltaban 3 minutos para que se fuera mi ferrocarril directo a la ciudad, fue entonces que eché a correr, iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que de repente empuje a alguna persona, en otras circunstancia me hubiera detenido debidamente pero era realmente tarde así que solo pude decir un - lo siento-.

Camine mas rápido solo para darme cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde el ferrocarril se había ido, pregunte sobre otros itinerarios que partieran lo mas pronto posible, tuve suerte faltaban solo 3 minutos nuevamente para que partiera un ferrocarril, no era el directo llegando a la ultima estación aun tendría que caminar un largo tramo a la casa de Emmet donde había dejado mi traje y pedir un taxi al estudio, pero... Tenía demasiada prisa asi que compre mi boleto y subi.

Aun iba repasando el dialogo, y al levantar la mirada para buscar un buen lugar vi a una joven muy bella: era delgada, de cabello castaño y hasta ese momeno fue todo lo que pude recopilar ya que estaba bastante entretenido con sus ojos color chocolate, una vez que me di cuenta de que aun seguía mirándola decidí bajar la mirada, algo difícil de ignorar ya que en ese instante, me percate de que estaba sonrojada y esto se hizo mas difícil, decidí sentarme _-pero en que lugar tal vez en un lugar no tan lejano de ella pero que tampoco se viera tan indiscreto, o tal vez sentarme junto a ella no seria muy atrevido y se asustaría, ¿en su misma fila? No seria difícil verla y que no se diera cuenta.. demonios Edward que te pasa solo siéntate-_

Asi que siguiendo a mi "conciencia" me senté enfrente de ella y con dos asientos de espacio y así tenia una indiscutible vista de ella, me agache pensando en como hablarle como comenzar una pequeña platica o _preguntarle tal vez la hora?_ No mi reloj estaba a simple vista - _deminios_- no paraba de regañarme a mi mismo por no tener un tema _¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca había tenido problemas en acercarme a alguien. _

_Esta bien solo vela en ,momentos precisos- _algo difícil pero dicen que "peor es nada", y justo en ese instante pasamos por un túnel _-perfecto- _levante la vista y me di cuenta : ella también me estaba viendo asi que baje mi mirada ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tal vez la estuve viendo todo el camino y no me di cuenta.

Llegamos a la penúltima estación de donde tendría que bajar, pero algo me quito de mis pensamientos, la persona que ocupaba toda mi atención se iba... -_piensa Edward piensa tal vez no la vuelvas a ver nunca-_ Asi que decidi hacer algo arriesgado: me voltee a buscar mi celular y llamar a Jasper mi mejor amigo tal vez podría hacerme otra cita o distraer a Marco un rato.

Pero era demasiado tarde: ella se había ido y el ferrocarril había comenzado a avanzar.


	2. mi cita

Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar sus reviews y a zully por agregarme a historias favoritas : ) ; )

la historia es de la cancion "jueves" y los personajes son de Stephenie meyer"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BELLA POV**

Baje del ferrocarril y seguí distraídamente el camino a casa, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta _-que te esta pasando, bella solo fue un chico- pero uno muy guapo claro._

Deje de perder mas el tiempo y antes de abrir la puerta solté un suspiro.

-¡Bella por fin llegaste! - grito Alice cuando entre tan efusiva como siempre

-Hola Alice.- Conteste aun muy pensativa y distraída

-¿Ocurre algo?- Se me olvidaba cuan observadora era ella.

- No, no es nada solo… estoy un poco cansada- fue todo lo que pude decir pude ver que no me creía lo mas mínimo pero ya tendría tiempo de explicárselo después cuando se me pasara el efecto de ese chico. Bueno si es que eso sucedía.

-Esta bien, voy a salir a comer con Jasper.. recuerda que hoy tenemos una salida a la disco- dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.. otro de los intentos de Alice para conseguirme una cita, siempre trataba de encontrar a alguien para mi ya que no le gustaba que no saliera de la casa con ella y Jasper pero la verdad era que no quería hacer un mal tercio.

Jasper y Alice llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, pero se amaban mucho fue el que siempre crei imposible "amor a primera vista". Pero bueno hoy el intento de Alice consistía en que yo tuviera una cita a ciegas con el mejor amigo de Jasper.

-Alice la verdad es que hoy no quiero salir- una escusa que me vino rápido a la mente, lastima que era la que siempre usaba.

-Isabella Marie Swam, siempre me dices lo mismo; pero déjame decirte que no permitiré que dejes a Edward plantado otra vez – murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco- cierto Edward se me había olvidado el nombre de mi "cita".-Sabes que es uno de mis mejores amigos y el de Jasper así que entra a tu cuarto, descansa un rato si quieres, báñate y espera a que regrese para que te termine de arreglar- Oh oh ahora si estaba enojada, no entiendo por que solo había faltado a 1..2..3 citas programadas con el tal Edward.

-Esta bien Alice, pero tranquilízate o te quedaran arrugas en la frente- dije yendo a mi cuarto

-OH HHH Esta bien- se calmo, ese era el punto débil de a Alice, ahora que ya se había tranquilizado podría dormir tranquila un momento sin tener el remordimiento conmigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero les este gustando la histORIA


	3. mañana

**EDWARD POV**

La busque por la ventana, teniendo la esperanza de verla aunque sea un ultimo momento pero esa esperanza se rompió, no estaba, se había perdido entre la multitud.

Era la chica más bella que había visto hasta este momento de mi vida, iba con un traje de trabajo supongo, negro que le asentaba muy bien, pero eso no era lo que mas importaba si no esos ojos color chocolate.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en como era ella y recordando su rostro que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado ya a la ultima estación.

Baje de este dando un suspiro,- _wow Edward nunca te habías puesto así por una chica solo olvídala-_ pensé para mi mismo.

Seguí mi camino y tome mi taxi, me quite la chamarra ya que ha estas horas ya era muy estorbosa, la doble un poco pero sin que se notara ya que si Alice se enteraba de lo que le había hecho a la chamarra que mando a hacer especialmente para mi me mataba. Y digo especial por que mando a ponerle el escudo de mi apellido CULLEN, algo raro … pero así era ella.

Hablando de Alice, debía llamarle a Jasper su novio mi mejor amigo y representante.

-Jasper, lo siento llegare demasiado atrasado- trate de explicarlo sin que explotara

-_Edward estas loco, Marco esta muy desesperado, no creo que quiera esperar__- _No puede ser era mi única oportunidad, pero si convencía a Jasper, convencería a Marco de una segunda oportunidad.

- Pues entonces inventa una escusa no me gusta mentir pero tampoco quiero dejar de tocar-

-_Esta bien, lo hare, pero mas te vale que sea la única vez, que sea tu amigo no quiere decir que te aproveches._

-Lo juro es solo que hoy…. Fue un día muy complicado y ya sabes te lo contare después.-

_-__Mas vale que lo hagas, nos vemos en la noche recuerda la salida con Alice y su amiga Bella_- Lo había olvidado, "mi cita invisible" Jasper siempre decía eso y ella nunca llegaba.

-HAAA si… claro, recuerda me paso algo muy grabe y no pude llegar te veré luego- Me despedí no quería que Marco se molestara mas con Jasper.

_-adios Edward- _Tendría que hacerle un gran favor a Jasper después de esta pues estaba completamente seguro de que convencería a Marco, así era mi amigo, parecía que controlaba las emociones de las personas.

Después de que me librara de la entrevista, tenia mucho tiempo libre y no quería pasarlo con Emmett otro de mis amigos pero se que el querría salir a buscar chicas o ir a jugar X-BOX 360.

Así que fui a comprar algo para comer, después de eso fui a mi apartamento a arreglarme para salir con "Bella", pero empezaba a pensar que nunca asistiría a la disco, entonces para que ir si siempre terminaba viendo a los tortolitos de Jasper y Alice juntos.

Así que mejor decidí, tocar mi piano después de todo mañana si iría a mi entrevista y debería tocar mejor que nunca para compensar lo de hoy, además de que hoy me sentía con mucha inspiración.

Me senté enfrente del piano, cerré los ojos y recordé su rostro y comencé a tocar, cuando termine la melodía inspirada por la chica del ferrocarril, me sentí muy bien por lo que comencé de nuevo pero ahora escribiendo las notas.

_Debía dejar de pensar en esa chica, después de todo ¿Qué probabilidades había de encontrarla de nuevo?............ B.. I..N..G..O……..- Eres un genio Edward-_

_-Si, reparación de autos Denali__- _Genial me había contestado Tanya mi amiga, aunque ella buscaba algo mas- _ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA EDWARD._

_-Hola Tanya, soy Edward, me preguntaba para cuando podría reparar Garrett mi Volvo- _ojala se tardara demasiado.

_-OOO Edward ¿como estas?_- Haaa Tanya y sus preguntas –_UN POCO FRUSTADO_- pensé para mi mismo

_-Bien Tanya gracias, entonces cuando estará mi auto- _

_-Ha si claro, déjame revisar…. Parece que estará listo para mañana en la tarde-_

_-¿Queeeee tan pronto? ¿Por que?-_

_- Pense que te alegraría, es solo que tenemos una nueva empleada su nombre es Rosalie, y sabe demasiado de autos- _La voz de Tanya me distrajo, parece que lo pregunte en voz alta, bueno ahora sabia la razón… _demonios ¿a que chica le gustan los autos?_

_-Ha esta bien Tanya gracias... nos vemos luego adiós- _colgué antes de que me entretuviera

_Bueno Edward por lo menos es en la tarde y no en la mañana_, tal vez si tomaba el mismo ferrocarril, el día de mañana tendría la oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Después de planear todo para mañana decidí irme a dormir… tenia mucho que hacer mañana, aunque solo 2 cosas importantes: la entrevista y **tomar un ferrocarril.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia espero que les guste y gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y me agregaron a favoritos... diganme que opinan del capitulo**


	4. deja vu

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y BASADA EN LA CANCION JUVEZ DE LA OREJA DE VANGOGH Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO**

**(TEXTO SUBRAYADO PALABRAS DE OTRO PERSONAJE, MANUSCRITO PRINCIPALES BELLA Y EDWARD)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté a regañadientes, y me metí a bañar, me puse un vestido azul celeste y unas zapatillas blancas, Alice no se podía quejar sabia que los tacones no eran lo mío.

Cuando termine de vestirme, Alice entro a mi cuarto _TAN PUNTUAL COMO SIMPRE_ –pensé

-_Valla hasta que te dignas a ir-_ dijo tratando de parecer seria, pero yo sabía que estaba contenta.

-_Claro, creo que ya he faltado mucho y ya que te vi tan molesta… iré_-

_-Esta bien, terminemos de arreglarte Edward se volverá loco al conocerte_- dijo comenzando con mi cabello.

_-Claro Alice lo que digas_- dije pensando a la vez que yo no quería conocer a ningún otro chico que no fuera _"mi loco"._

_-__Claro que si Bella, ya sabes que eres muy guapa, lista pero sobre todo una persona muy especial__-_ Alice siempre tratando de darme ánimos.

_-__espero que eso le importe a el chico de hoy -_pensé para mi misma

-_Bella, que te pasa?... aaaa Por cierto ya piensas contarme por que llegaste tan pensativa?-_ Pregunto Alice, pensé que no tendría mas caso escondérselo así que le conté todo.

-Bella ¡¡ eso es muy emocionante, y cuénteme te dijo algo?¿ te sonrió?- pregunto Alice tan apresurada y gritando

-_No Alice, te dije que solo lo vi y a veces el me encontraba mirándolo pero no paso nada mas, lo cierto es que no he dejado de pensar en el_- confesé un poco avergonzada, podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas.

-_Ohh tranquila Bella, ya veras que pronto lo volverás a ver, estoy segura de eso si el destino quiere lo volverás a encontrar, pero ahora vámonos tendremos que ver que pasa con Edward, aun que ya no estoy segura de si … olvídalo el te encantara_- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta y jalándome me pregunte-¿Qué quiso decir no estoy segura de si… ? eso es raro en ella.

Llegamos a la discoteca y me encontré rápidamente con Jasper, bueno en realidad fue el grito de Alice, me pregunte como pudo encontrarlo con esa estatura_? Bueno Bella es Alice-_ contesto mi inconsciente.

-_Jasperrrrr… te extrañe tanto …_ - dijo Alice dándole un beso en los labios-

-_Yo también Alice. Ah hola Bella ¿Qué tal?_- dijo el haciendo un ademan con la cabeza.

-_Bien gracias Jasper_ – conteste un poco nerviosa he incomoda, entre los enamorados. Y por que no sabia que me esperaba con el tal Edward " mi cita"

-_Y donde esta Edward… por fin Bella se ha decidido a venir_- pregunto Alice, buscando entre la gente.

-_Ah si esto.. parece que no va a venir, a estado ocupado desde la mañana, debería estar aquí pero parece que se atraso, lo siento Bella_- contesto el un poco avergonzado.

-_No, esta bien no te preocupes por mi_- conteste después de todo parece que se había hartado de esperarme, quien no después de quedar tres veces plantado.

-_Ja¡ parece que no se quieren conocer, siempre tiene que faltar uno, pero entremos y encontremos algo para ti Bella_- dijo ella dándome un guiño .

-_Sabes Alice creo que tal vez debería regresar a casa y terminar mis cosas de la editorial_- trate de zafarme, me esperaba una noche haciendo mal tercio.

-_Claro __que no Bella mañana es tu día libre, y hoy deberías divertirte_- trato de convencerme.

-_No además, estoy cansada y vine por que creí que estabas enfadada pero ahora que estas con Jasper no creo que sea así_.- le conteste un poco mas segura no se podría negar… ho eso creía ella era impredecible.

-_vamos Bella solo un momento.. quien sabe tal vez ese chico misterioso este por aquí-_ eso basto para convencerme, después de todo tal vez fuera de esos chicos que van a fiestas buscando chicas de revista….

_-Esta bien pero solo un rato-_

_-eso bastara entremos-_ dijo jalando a su novio y a mi.

No tardamos mucho en entrar, después de todo Alice era muy conocida en todos esos sitios, siempre organizaba fiestas, cocteles, reuniones o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con buena vista, Alice sabia que quería buscar a ese chico.

_-Vamos Bella esfuérzate recuerdas algo de cómo iba vestido algo especial?_ – Me pregunto ella cuando supo que me había dado por vencida, pensándolo bien no había nada solo esa chamarra tan rara, o bueno lo era para mi ya que yo no sabia nada de moda- tal vez para Alice seria mas fácil saber de que chamarra se trataba pero podría ser algo peculiar, muchos chicos podrían tener una y no aportaría mucho.

_-N o Alice iba muy casual nada fuera de lo normal-_ le conteste.

-_Esta bien, pero todavía es temprano trataremos mas tarde de acuerdo? Vamos a bailar nos acompañas?_- pregunto tomada de la mano de Jasper.

-Creo que esperare un rato más-

_-Esta bien, ahora volvemos- _

Busque un rato mas pero el no estaba Alice y Jasper estaban contentos bailando así que decidí marcharme a casa y descansar. Tropecé varias veces en el camino hasta Alice pro al fin lo logre.-

-_Alice me voy a casa, creo que el alcohol comenzó a hacerme efecto_-menti

-_No espera un momento y nos vamos todos_- dijo un poco convencida pero sabia que aun no quería irse y no quería que por mi culpa se perdiera algo bueno.

-_No, esta bien quédate te veo en casa ¿esta bien?-_

-_Esta bien gracias Bella eres la mejor_- dijo dándome un abrazo.

-_te vere luego, adiós Jasper_- dije con la mano alzada.

-_Adios BELLA¡-_ grito

Tome un autobús a casa, iba muy lento lo que me dio mas sueño aun, y me hizo recordar a el chico de la mañana, trate de quitármelo de la cabeza pero no pude, llegue a casa me cambie y fui a dormirme, por fin iba a descansar, esa noche soñé con unos ojos color esmeralda, estaba disfrutando ese sueño cuando de repente sonó mi celular despertándome.

Era mi alarma ¿Qué pasa es mi día libre?- pensé, pero era mi alarma lo que me hizo levantarme de un salto de la cama, hoy tenia que entregar un libro muy importante_ ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar Isabella? aaa claro estabas pensando en un chico, que iba en un ferrocarril y tenia unos ojos esmeralda-_esto me hizo recordar mi sueño y me quede un rato parada pensando.

-_Bella podrías apagar ese celular hay alguien develado aquí_- Alice siempre quitándome de mis ensoñaciones

-_Lo siento Alice vuelve a dormir_-grite

Me bañe en un tiempo record, me cambie y fui a la oficina, hay estaba el libro y la dirección de adonde debería ir a entregarlo un tal Marco Vulturi, pero gracias a dios ya había programado mi cita, corrí hasta la estación de ferrocarriles, y tuve un _deja vu _lo que hizo recordar el día pasado solo que ahora era yo la que corría.

El directo se había ido, pero el ferrocarril que normalmente tomaba a casa me dejaba en una estación cercana al lugar donde iba así que lo tome, de nuevo aparecía esa sensación de _deja vu_, -_vamos Isabella ya viste lo que paso por estar pensando en ese…. Chi…co- _no pude terminar correctamente, _o me estaba tomando muy en serio el deja vu, deliraba o simplemente esto era real y el chico de ayer estaba sentado en el mismo sitio, al igual que yo-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO… Y SI VOY BIEN JEJE PUES ES MI PRIMER FAN FIC**

**Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA Y ME AN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS.**


	5. estupido inconsciente

**EDWARD POV**

Era de mañana y me despertó la voz de Jasper un poco molesto

_-Edward levántate ya son las 8:00 de la mañana, es tarde._

-_Jasper ¿querrías explicarme por que las 8:00 a.m. es tarde?-_ pregunte somnoliento _¿Qué le pasa?_

_-Pues por que no quiero que hoy también tengas un retraso en tu entrevista._

_-Pero la cita de ayer era a las 10:00 am._

-_Claro pero como recordaras, faltaste no se por que y parece que me preocupo mas que tu, cuando es tu carrera la que esta en juego no la mía._

-_De hecho también tu carrera esta en juego, después de todo tu debes conseguirme algo_- conteste en tono burlón, no era para hacerlo sentir mal y con ese humor no creo que sucediera.

_-Yo te lo he conseguido que no asistas es tu asunto- _ahora si estaba enojado

-_Esta bien, tranquilo, se supone que eres el relajado_- Dios que le pasa- _¿Qué te hizo estar de ese humor hoy? _

-_Tienes razón, es solo que estuve hasta tarde en la disco con Alice… ¿por cierto por que no fuiste a la cita?_

_-AHH si es solo que estaba muy distraído ayer y tenia cosas que pensar, además no creo que dejara a alguien solo ¿o si?- _Claro que no ella nunca asistía y yo solo pensaba en la chica de ojos chocolate

_-Pues de hecho si, Bella si asistió esta vez, pero se fue temprano, pero te disculpe, después de todo ella también estaba distraída-_contesto el supongo que recordando la noche de ayer.

_-MMMM ,esta bien, creo que ire la próxima vez- _dije mirando mi reloj eran las 8:15_ – Maldición tengo que irme-_

_-Esta bien que no quiera que llegues tarde pero tienes que arreglarte y de mas no salir en pillama- _dijo Jasper volviendo a su humor habitual.- _Después de todo hoy tu cita es a las 11:00 , Marco ya tenia una cita arreglada a las 10:00_

_-No Jasper no voy a la cita tengo un… compromiso, y llegare a la cita no te preocupes, te veré allí._- Dije cambiándome. Ahora estaba mas aliviado no tendría tanta prisa como ayer.

-_Claro bueno después debes explicarme que te ha pasado esta bien me iré a descansar un rato mas ahora que estas despierto._

_-Si nos vemos a las 11:00 en punto._

El se fue a su casa y yo salí unos minutos después, esta vez decidí vestirme con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, para que fuera más rápido el cambiarme en casa de Emmett, solo faltaba mi corbata y saco.

Fui rápido a la estación de ferrocarriles, mi casa solo estaba a 5 calles máximo pero si quería tomar, un ferrocarril al centro de la ciudad y luego el mas esperado que seria el mismo en el que me marche ayer rumbo a la oficina de Marco, debía darme prisa.-_Estas loco Edward solo a ti se te ocurre tomar un ferrocarril al centro, y esperar media hora a que salga el otro,que regresara a esta misma estación; solo para que, si de milagro es posible ver a una chica.- _me regañe a mi mismo.

Tome el ferrocarril directo al centro de las 8:30 y a las 9:00 ya estaba allí, faltaba media hora para que saliera el que hacia mas paradas pero después de todo era el mas esperado, así que decidí comprar un café y unas donas después de todo no había desayunado nada.

Cuando termine eran las 9:20, pero decidí comprar mi boleto y esperar pacientemente, -_eres patético Edward deja de mirar el reloj, no por verlo cada 5 segundos va a ir mas rápido_- puede que lo sea pero estaba desesperado, ella no llegaba, ¿acaso solo ayer había tomado este ferrocarril como yo?

Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que ayer tal vez ella haría lo mismo o por lo menos iríamos en el mismo vagón, comencé a pegar con un pie el suelo, mi típico tic nervioso, y las manos juntas al frente de mi, _¿Dios cuanto tiempo ya había pasado, 5- 7 minutos o solo eran mis ansias?¿Por que no llegaba?¿Le habría pasado algo?¿No vendría hoy?¿Tome el ferrocarril equivocado?_

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamiento que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien ya había subido al ferrocarril, solo fui consiente hasta que ese alguien se sento frente a mi solo que con un asiento de diferencia-_ Demonios ese es el asiento de ella, bueno no, pero esta junto_- pensé un poco enfadado al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada para ver a ese alguien.

Pero mi enfado desapareció, era ella, la chica que tanto había esperado estaba sentada enfrente de mí, solté un suspiro de alivio al verla, y en eso me di cuenta de que ella también me estaba viendo, pero en ese instante ella cerró los ojos y yo pensando en que la había incomodado o asustado aparte la vista.

El ferrocarril había comenzado a avanzar, y ya estaba tranquilo, ella estaba aquí pero ahora mi preocupación era ¿como hablarle?

Estuve pensando en varias formas y como ayer solo la veía en algunas ocasiones, pero en una de esas veces me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la estación en donde ella había bajado el día de ayer – _Claro ahora se ira y tu aquí sin a verle dicho ni una pala…bra._

Ella no había dado ni un paso, seguía allí sentada, tal vez no se dio cuenta de que llegamos,- _y si le aviso, no seria me viera como un tonto si me equivocaba- pero si se atrasa o se pasa de estación será tu culpa por no avisarle-_ en ese instante volteo miro la estación y se giro –Lo vez no se equivoco ella misma vio la estación, ¿pero entonces en donde bajaría?, solo faltaba una estación, pero ayer no bajo allí, _-vamos no sabes nada de ella ¿quien eres tu para decir donde baja o no y por que lo hace?_

El ferrocarril avanzo de nuevo y yo trate de conseguir una respuesta aun en contra de mi inconsciente no sabia nada de ella pero podría saberlo.

Llegamos a la ultima estación y ella bajo primero pero hizo una mueca al bajar -¿No quería hacerlo? ¿Se molesto de que no le hable? –_Si claro como si fueras el centro del universo y todo el mundo quisiera que le hablaras._

Comencé a avanzar tras de ella, bueno casi si no fuera por una señora que se interpuso, lo habría hecho pero entonces no pude ver que mas hizo toda la gente se amontono a la salida y la perdí, baje y comencé a buscar la salida para ir a casa de Emmett, entonces la volví a ver ese cabello castaño era inconfundible, pensé acercarme pero parecía muy concentrada, me quede mirándola un momento, sonreí ante la idea de que íbamos vestidos casi de la misma forma, ella llevaba una falda negra y una blusa blanca y un portafolio, se veía tan profesional me pregunte en que trabajaba, pero me di cuenta de que eran 10:20 y retome mi camino un poco enojado debí preguntarle algo o seguirla seria muy atrevido pero necesitaba saber algo de ella-_entonces no seas cobarde y regresa a preguntarle algo –_ esta vez hice caso a mi inconsciente y regrese apresurado, pero ella ya no estaba. Así que regrese a mi camino, enojado –_Eres un estúpido por que no fuiste antes_- me recalco mi conciencia, ¡ja¡ como si no tuviera suficiente mi enojo.


	6. suerte

**BELLA POV**

No podía creerlo, el estaba aquí, y sentado en el mismo lugar que ayer, pero al parecer hoy estaba, como decirlo… ansioso, preocupado, pensativo, nervioso?, razón por la cual yo creo no se dio cuenta de que alguien subió al vagón o tal vez simplemente no le interesaba, o se dio cuenta de que entre pero era alguien sin mucha importancia después de todo no soy ese tipo de chica en la que el se fijaría, el buscaría una chica de las que salen en las portadas de revistas o algo así.

Me senté pero esta vez quise hacerlo un poco mas cerca así que solo deje un espacio entre nosotros, me senté y pude observar que por su cambio de gesto: se enojo, tal vez no le gustaba estar cerca de nadie o lo desconcentre, aun lo estaba viendo cuando levanto la mirada y me encontró mirándolo, al mirarme soltó un suspiro _tal vez sea de frustración-_ pensé, pero me di cuenta de que lo seguía viendo y baje la vista y me sonroje, el aparto la vista y sentí que me hacia pequeñita y me puse a temblar -_tanto desprecio me tiene sin siquiera conocerme?_ _Tranquila Bella solo es que hoy esta enojado o nervioso.- _me consolé yo misma

Sonreí al ver que íbamos vestidos de la misma manera el con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, y yo con un traje de trabajo que consistía en una falda negra y una blusa el mismo color que el: blanca y un saco negro. Yo iba con mi portafolio donde traía el libro encargado y demás trabajos para hacer en casa, sin embargo el no llevaba nada mas.

Pensé en hablarle pero no podía, no tenia el valor y recordé lo que había dicho ayer Alice que Edward se volvería loco, al decir loco en mi mente inconscientemente voltee a ver al chico de enfrente, pero el era diferente –_ Claro que si Bella, ya sabes que eres muy guapa, lista pero sobre todo una persona muy especial- _regresaron a mi memoria las palabras de Alice

_-¡Ja! Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, si fuera especial y si fuera de revista_-como las chicas con las que el debería salir- _tendría el valor de cruzar el vago y preguntarle quien es…_

Pero yo… no podría hacerlo y que le diría :-Hola te vi ayer y quería preguntarte quien eres_,?- Aun que no es una mala opción-_ claro que no, no tengo el valor.

En ese instante voltee y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi parada habitual, me gustaría tanto ir a casa y reponer el cansancio después de todo no había tenido la oportunidad de dormir bien, solo a mi se me ocurría trabajar de noche, peor la verdad es que me ayudaba a inspirarme mas a escribir, la tranquilidad, el silencio, y la vista de la editorial no era tan mala.

Llegamos a la última estación del ferrocarril, y yo me baje con disgusto, _por que no tardo mas así podría verlo mas tiempo-_ pensé –_OH Isabella otra vez no le volviste a hablar _pensémientras salía del vagón y quise darle una ultima mirada, hoy solo había sido suerte el encontrarlo ¿pero mañana?¿pasaría lo mismo?, regrese la mirada pero toda la gente ya se había amontonado a mi lado y una señora que iba detrás de mi tampoco lo permitió, así que enfadada pero resignada camine hacia una de las salidas y me pare enfrente de el _homeless proyect_ (_NA: EL TIPICO: USTED ESTA AQUÍ) _para ver que ruta debería tomar, o mas bien saber por donde me llevaría el taxi, de pronto sentí una mirada he instantáneamente voltee a ver, pero ya no había nadie –_esto me esta afectando demasiado, tengo que dormir_- me di cuenta de que eran 10:20 am y corrí a tomar un taxi mi cita con Marco Vulturi era a las 10:30 am.

Era mas suerte de la que tenia normalmente en cuanto Salí un taxi paso enfrente de mi y se detuvo, mas suerte fue cuando conocía muy bien el lugar a donde iba, rápidamente llegamos y 10:25 ya estaba en la recepción, la secretaria Gianna me atendió:

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarla?- pregunto

-_Si buenos días, tengo una cita, Vengo de la editorial Alfaguara, a dejarle un libro al señor Marco.-_ Conteste

-Ha, si claro pase por favor, le informare al señor que esta aquí.

Hizo un rápido anuncio y me condujo a la oficina, la entrega fue muy rápida, le entregue su libro – al parecer era admirador de una serie de libros que hablaban sobre vampiros, hombres lobo y cosas así- me dio un breve resumen de esta serie de libros al parecer este era el ultimo de los 4 libros en venta, me parecía una historia interesante, pero me sorprendió no haberla leído, había escuchado de ella pero no me llamaba mucho la atención a mi me gustaba mas Romeo y Julieta o Cumbres borrascosas y cosas así en fin tal vez después las lea; me despedí y salí de la oficina 10:45, me despedí de Gianna y me retire, afuera había un Volvo plateado, era bonito, pero tapaba mi salida toque una ventanilla, y el vidrio que era automático supuse bajo…..

-_Hola muñeca en que te puedo ayudar_- pregunto un chico con grandes músculos, ojos café, se veía rudo, pero por su sonrisa pude ver que no era así.

- _Esto… me dejarías pasar estas en plena entrada, impides el paso-_ dije un poco sonrojada por la forma en que había preguntado.

-_haa __si claro, mmm pensé que querías que te llevara a dar una vuelta_ – abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude, y me sonroje claro que el lo noto.

-_Jajajaja tranquila muñeca era una broma ya tengo planes para hoy_- dijo mas para el mismo.- _jaja hey mira como se sonroja jajaja__-_ dijo a alguien pero no supe a quien, puse cara de enojo pero era difícil el contagiaba su risa y me distraje cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mi, tal vez le dijo a esa persona.

-_Emmett, quieres dejar de molestar a la señorita, compórtate_- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas así que voltee.

-_Lo siento es solo que es muy gracioso, lo siento amiga__-_ dijo el chico pero estaba sorprendida al ver a esa persona

_-Heee… hola Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?_- pregunto Jasper igual de sorprendido que yo

_-hola Jasper, nada solo vine a entregar un trabajo, pero ya me iba ¿y tu?_- pregunte

-_Igual cosas del trabajo_- dijo viendo al carro

-¿_He, la conoces Jasper?_- pregunto el chico dentro del carro ¿Acaso era Edward? No Jasper había dicho algo de em…

_-Si Emmett es la amiga de Alice: Bella- _dijo el al mismo tiempo que me volteaba a mirar al chico

_-Hola Emmett, mucho gusto_- conteste, bueno no, no era el

-_Hola Bella, lamento a verte asustado no era mi intención_ – contesto sin dejar su sonrisa, al parecer era todo un niño, en cuerpo de un gran hombre musculosa.

-_No importa, ahora moverías tu auto por favor_- dije, un poco cansada los tacones me estaban matando.

_-Ja mi auto, esto no es mío, es muy pequeño para mi yo tengo a mi adorado Jeep_ – contesto el al parecer orgulloso de su carro, y con enojo de decir que el Volvo era suyo.

-_Ohh lo siento es que te vi en el y bueno… no conocía este auto tuyo Jasper_- le dije y era verdad.

_-No Bella, tampoco es mío, es de mi amigo Edward, lo conoces por platicas jaja tal vez esta sea tu ocasión para conocerlo _– claro era "mi cita"

_-Tal vez pero mmm.. no lo veo_ – dije mirando dentro del carro.

-_si eso es por que aun no llega se supone que fue a cambiarse, mientras Emmett recogía su carro, y ya es tarde son 10:55 su cita es a las 11:00_. – contesto un poco frustrado supongo.

-_Ahh esta bien, pero es tarde tal vez sea en otra ocasión, es tarde y tengo que tomar el ferrocarril, aun que creo que no llegare a tiempo_- conteste no llegaría en 5 minutos

-_He si quieres yo puedo llevarte a Edward no le importara, sirve que no me canso tanto en esperarlo, además te aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo_- contesto Emmett.

_-Mmm, me parece bien de verdad no crees que le importe a Edward?_ – pregunte, no quería tener problemas con el antes de conocerlo.

-_No, no lo creo además así como esta Jasper seguro no lo dejara ni hablar jaja ¿verdad Jasper?_ – dijo burlándose y me contagio.

-_eso puedes asegurarlo, adelante Bella, yo le explicare-_ contesto Jasper.

_-Esta bien gracias Jasper, nos vemos después ¿verdad?-_

_-Claro, dile a Alice que la vere pronto por favor- _

_-Esta bien yo le digo adiós.-_

_-Vamos no es el fin del mundo para tantas despedidas- _dijo Emmett

No pude aguantar la risa, el arranco y nos fuimos, tenia razón cuando dijo que llegaríamos a tiempo manejaba muy rápido, y eso que decía que se estaba deteniendo si no Edward lo mataría, fuimos bromeando todo el camino, que fue poco claro, me despedí de el y le dije que me disculpara con Edward si se enojaba, pareció no tomarle importancia así que yo tampoco tuve mucha.

Emprendí marcha al ferrocarril, tuve suerte como la había tenido todo el día de hoy tomando el ultimo boleto, así que llegue rápidamente a la estación habitual y camine a casa, pensando en el día de hoy, pero sobre todo en el chico de ojos esmeralda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola perdón por tardar tanto en subir capitulo pero mi inspiración se estaba yendo y quise esperar jjaja, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo, díganme que les pareció y gracias a los que dejan sus reviews:**

**Zully**

**Maria Swam de cullen **

**Rei hino cullen**

**Carolina. Swam Cullen**

**Yosep-cm **

**Y a los que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y leen esta historia **


	7. INSPIRACION

**EDWARD POV**

Después de regresar a mi camino fui a la casa de Emmett y aunque mi cita hoy era a las 11:00 y Jasper me había despertado mas temprano aunque me fuera corriendo no llegaría a tiempo entonces tome un taxi, llegue a casa y no me sorprendió nada encontrar a Emmett viendo un partido de beisbol.

-_Hola Emmett, vine a cambiarme ¿Dónde dejaste mi traje?-_ pregunte solo el sabia donde lo había guardado.

-_Si vamos corre, corre¡¡¡¡, Hee lo siento Edward, si esta mmm en el sillón_-

-_Emmett, tu estas en el sillón_- debí suponerlo no lo recuerda.

-_Hee_ _entonces esta en mi cierto o en la de huéspedes, ¡demonios te dije que corrieras_!- había tomado de nuevo su atención al juego

Fui a buscar mi traje a las recamaras y no estaba en ninguna de sus indicaciones, estaba en el estudio, pero ese era Emmett, le encantaban los deportes y era un chico con músculos, te intimidaría si no lo conocieras, por que si fuera así te darías cuenta de que es un niño al que le asignaron el cuerpo equivocado. Mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-¿Si, Edward Cullen?-_ era mi forma de contestar el celular

_-Hola Eddie, soy yo Tanya_- _¿Tanya, para que me llamaría?_

_-Hola Tanya, que pasa?- _pregunte.

_-__Oh nada, aun que podría pasar si quisieras-_ Cuando va a entender que no quiero nada de ella.

_-Tanya sabes de que hablo, ¿ocurrió algún problema? -_

_-No, solo quería decirte que hoy cerraremos mas temprano y tu auto esta listo por si quieres recogerlo__-_ claro mi auto, se me había olvidado por lo placenteros que eran los viajes en ferrocarril.

_-AAA gracias Tanya, tengo una cita pero creo que mandare a Emmett por el ¿esta bien?- _ Aun que por mi, mi auto podría quedarse ahí un día mas.

_-__Claro, me hubiera gustado verte, en fin ya será después, cuídate Eddie bye- _y colgó aaa sabe cuanto odio que me llame así.

_-¿Qué pasa ED?-_ pregunto Emmett al entrar al auto.

_-Nada Emmett, era Tanya mi Volvo esta listo y cerraran temprano, ¿te molestaría ir a traerlo? _– pregunte aun que ya sabia su respuesta.

_-¿Qué tu Volvo? No lo se, sabes que no me gusta el tamaño de tu auto._

_-Esta bien, aun que escuche que entro una nueva trabajadora al taller…- _Sabia el punto débil de mi amigo.

_-Una nueva trabajadora?, Esta bien yo iré a traer tu auto pero recuerda que me debes una_- dijo saliendo de la casa.

_-Si te gusta la chica no deberé nada_- grite para que me escuchara, como contestación escuche sus carcajadas.

Termine de cambiarme, y estaba listo para irme Salí de la casa un poco tarde, Emmett era distraído pero: como iba a traer mi auto de regreso si se había llevado su Jeep. No estaba dispuesto a manejar su enorme Jeep pero, no creo que quisiera regresar caminando al taller de Tanya por su jeep.

Tome mi carpeta de notas, del estudio, la casa de Emmett y Jasper era también como mi casa, bueno en realidad solo el estudio parecía mío, hay estaban mis libros, y también tenia un piano para cuando nos reuníamos.

Di una rápida revisa a ver si estaban todas mis notas, pero faltaba una, la que escribí ayer pensando en la "mi chica del ferrocarril"_, Demonios – _pensé, pero al ver el piano y al recordar su rostro decidí tocar de nuevo las notas, y reescribirlas. **(N.A: Después subiré las notas de Bellas lubually a mi perfil)**

Para cuando había terminado eran las 11 menos 15 minutos, así que me apresure a tomar mi taxi, Jasper me matara eso es seguro aunque será después de la cita, cuando llegue pude ver mi volvo tomando camino en la carretera, bueno mi ultimo deseo antes de que me mate Jasper será poder matar a Emmett, adonde cree que iba con mi auto. Pague el taxi y baje:

_-Jasper..-_ trate de decir pero el me interrumpió

_-Cállate Edward y entra son las 11:00 am. En punto_- si me mataría al acabar la cita con Marco.

-_Esta bien, entremos_- dije.

La secretaria, tenia entendida que su nombre era Gianna, nos atendió inmediatamente y nos llevo con Marco, en el camino decidí preguntarle a Jasper donde estaba Emmett y mi Volvo:

-_Jasper, a donde fue Emmett y con MI Volvo_-

_-Haa, si fue a dejar a Bella a la estación del ferrocarril_- contesto el pero algo tomo mi atención.

_-¿Bella?, ¿la amiga de Alice?-_ pregunte un poco confundido.

_-Si al parecer vino a dejar un trabajo_- eso debía explicarlo, por fin iba a conocer a mi "cita invisible", pero al parecer seguiría siendo invisible.

_-Y se le había hecho tarde, para llegar a casa y Emmett se ofreció a llevarla, y ella me pidió que te disculpara_- dijo al parecer le habían hablado de mi.

Trate de decir algo mas pero en ese instante llegamos con Marco,

-_Hola Edward que gusto que por fin te puedo ver_- dijo algo serio

_-Si sobre eso siento no a ver llegado a tiempo pero tuve una emergencia_- conteste Jasper aun no me decía que le había inventado.

_-Oh, no hay problema, me diste la oportunidad de terminar otros asuntos, pero pasemos al punto-_ dijo dándonos paso al salón donde se encontraba un piano.

-Claro vamos.-

-Y que vas a tocar, Jasper me dijo que eres muy bueno en el piano y que quisieras dar presentaciones para darte a conocer.- pregunto el un poco serio, _bien Edward ahora si tendrás que impresionarlo- _pensé para mi mismo.

_-Si ese es mi deseo, y tocare una nueva canción si no te molesta, la escribí el día de ayer_.- conteste y pude ver como Jasper daba su negación.

-_Oh eres arriesgado, presentar una nueva canción, para un asunto tan importante, pero esta bien comencemos._

Comencé a caminar y me senté en el banco frente al piano, no necesitaba leer las notas, pero Marco necesitaba verlas.

Puse mis manos en las teclas iníciales y di un suspiro, al mismo tiempo escuche un resoplido de parte de Jasper a el tampoco le parecía que tocara una nueva melodía pero estaba seguro que "mi chica del ferrocarril" me daría la inspiración necesaria.

Así que cerré los ojos y recordé su rostro, como estaba normalmente y el sonrojado y empecé a tocar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES DJEO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**


	8. EL CONTRATO

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EDWARD POV**

Termine de tocar, y escuche los aplausos, algo inesperado para mi pero en el salón se encontraban Jasper, Emmett, Gianna, y Marco, al parecer todos se habían reunido a terminar de escuchar, pude ver la sonrisa en la cara de Jasper una buena señal

-_Excelente Edward, fue muy arriesgado, pensando en que la escribiste ayer, pero es magnifica, espero tengas una buena inspiración pare ella.._

_-Gracias Marco, a decir verdad si la tengo_- conteste orgulloso de lo que mi chica del ferrocarril podía causar en mi.

-_Bien pues espero que sigas teniéndola, para los conciertos de apertura que realizaras._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que esta contratado?-_ pregunto Emmett desde la puerta

_-Pero claro, que esta contratado.- _contesto Marco.

_-Gracias Marco, por esa oportunidad_.- agradecí, ahora podría realizar mi sueño.

-_OHH no me lo agradezcas a mi, si no a Jasper por conseguirte una cita, y si se puede agradécele a esa inspiración tuya_- dijo Marco complacido.

Por supuesto que lo haría, le agradecería a ella esa oportunidad, bueno si es que volvía a verla, o tenía el valor de hablarle.

_-Claro que lo hare Marco, Jasper gracias._ – dije después de todo mi cita estaría cancelada si no fuera por el.

-_bien eso quiere decir que hago bien mi trabajo.-_ contesto Jasper.

_-Bien en ese caso, Gianna puedes hacer el contrato, por favor.-_ dijo Marco haciéndole una señal a su secretaria.

_-Claro señor ahora mismo, con su permiso._

_-Bien, señores ¿no se si tengan algún problema para venir mas adelante?, parece que esto tardara y tengo un compromiso con mis hermanos_- nos pregunto Marco, aun que sonó como una exigencia.

_-Por supuesto que no, entonces nos veremos mañana_- contesto Jasper por mí.

_-Fantástico, entonces mañana, pueden pasar a la recepción, Gianna les dará la hora, hasta pronto._- dijo saliendo del estudio, bien mañana firmaría mi contrato.

_-Fantástico nuestro Eddie esta creciendo, no te parece Jasper_.- dijo Emmett simulando lagrimas

-_Claro, ven aquí Edward FELICIDADES, esto debemos celebrarlo_- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo.

-_Esta bien, pero ahora vamos por la cita con Gianna_- dije saliendo no quería perder mas tiempo.

_-Edward, ¿¿apenas consigues trabajo y ya quieres una cita con la secretaria??... Buen trabajo hermano.-_ Se burlo Emmett, el y sus bromas.

-_No seas tonto Emmett_- conteste rodando los ojos.

_-Jajajaja esa fue buen Em.-_

_-Lo se, asi soy yo- _

Camine a la recepción hay se encontraba Gianna:

_-Hola, he Marco dijo que programáramos una cita, contigo_- dije con tono amable, pero al parecer la sorprendí por que tiro el libro que estaba leyendo.

-_Hee aaa.. hola, ¿una cita? Claro ¿Cuándo?-_ Y al parecer estaba muy distraída

-_No lo se, se supone que tu debes decirlo.-_ conteste

_-¿Yo? Tu me estas invitando… pero… te parece mañana_- dijo con los ojos brillantes. Esta bien ahora estaba muy confundida.

_-No lo siento, te confundes quiero programar una cita de trabajo con Marco._- Conteste, detrás de mi podía escuchar las risas de Emmett y Jasper, podía suponer de que se estaban burlando.

-_Hooo si claro lo siento, discúlpame, mmm tu cita será el Lunes 8 de Marzo de la próxima semana a las 8 ¿esta bien?-_ pregunto ahora con su tono serio. Iba a contestar que estaba bien pero si era a las 8:00 no vería a "mi chica del ferrocarril".

-_No te parece un poco temprano, ¿que tal si la cambiamos a las 10:30?-_ dije con una sonrisa, eso podía servir.

Y así fue:

-_Claro, había otra cita pero supongo que puedo recorrerla, así que el lunes a las 10:30, lo marcare-_ contesto al mismo tiempo que borraba algo, y escribía mi nombre en el cuadro de la agenda. Pero recordé que Marco había dicho mañana

-Si he Gianna, me parece que Marco había dicho que seria ¿mañana?-

-Hoo si pero, el ya tiene citas este fin de semana, entonces no podrá.- contesto dándole vuelta a las hojas.

_-Esta bien entonces Gracias y hasta luego__.-_ y me fui ha alcanzar a Jasper y Emmett.

_-Bien chicos, dejen de burlarse y vámonos._

_-__Jajaja, lo siento Edward, es que las coincidencias de lo que dijo Emmett y que ella pensara que querías una cita no es muy peculiar._

_-Si hermano, además rompiste sus ilusiones deberías ver su cara cuando dijiste trabajo__. –_Dijo Emmett burlándose, no me agradaba el romper sus esperanzas pero yo ya tenia puestas mis esperanzas en otra persona.

-_Bien y que les parece, celebrar hoy en la noche con las chicas_- dijo Jasper muy animado.

_-¿Las chicas?-_ pregunte yo no tenia novia, y Emmett tampoco aun que eso no seria un problema para el.

_-__Si, tú puedes ir con Bella, la amiga de Alice, y Emmett con su nueva chica._- contesto sin darle importancia, Emmett le había contado algo que a mí no.

-_Claro Edward, tienes que conocer a Rosalie, es fantástica, gracias por mandarme por tu carro hermano.-_ claro ahora Emmett salía con la chica del taller de Tanya.

_-¿La nueva chica que trabaja con Tanya?_ – pregunte solo para asegurarme quien había impedido tener mas "citas" con mi chica del ferrocarril.

-_Si ella, sabe tanto de carros y le encanto mi Jeep, así que invente que tenia algo mal y lo deje en el taller, y quede de salir con ella esta noche.-_ contesto Emmett, me sorprendí nunca había hablado así de una chica

-_Claro, por fin alguien con quien puedes hablar de carros_- dije deseándole suerte con su nueva chica.

_-No solo de carros, le gusta jugar HALO 3, ¡Por Dios es estupenda!-_ dijo emocionado

_-Bueno ya que te conto, ¿te parece esta noche?-_ pregunto Jasper, claro el quería ver YA a Alice.

_-Esta bien, después de todo ya deje sola una vez a Bella-_ era verdad aun que no sabia si podría ponerle mucha atención, para mi solo existía una persona con la que quería salir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA¡¡¡ BUENO PUES AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, ESTA MUY CORTO PERO NO QUERIA DEJAR INCONCLUSO EL CAPITULO PASADO, PERO TAMPOCO QUERIA CONTAR MUCHO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, A TODOS, Y A LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, AUTOR FAVORITO, Y A LAS ALERTAS, Y POR SUPUESTO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LOS CAPITULOS.**

**POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE LES PARECE, ABURRIDO, BIEN, MUY BIEN, EXCELENTE, PESIMO JAJAJA, ASI ME AYUDAN PARA ESCRIBIR **


	9. Conociendo a Rosalie

**EMMETT POV**

Esta disfrutando de un partido de Beisbol, cuando de repente escuche la voz de Edward atrás de mi:

-_ Hola Emmett, vine a cambiarme ¿Dónde dejaste mi traje?-_ me pregunto que le pasa no ve que estoy en un partido muy importante. ¿pero hu ho donde lo deje? Vamos Emmett inventa algo… hoo que buen tiro

-_Si vamos corre, corre¡¡¡¡, Hee lo siento Edward, si esta mmm en el sillón_- me disculpe y mentí ¡ja¡ que listo soy

-_Emmett, tu estas en el sillón_- ¡mierda ¡ neee no creo que se de cuanta que no lo recuerdo o o o ya se…

-_Hee_ _entonces esta en mi cuarto o en la de huéspedes, ¡demonios te dije que corrieras_!- ese jugador es pésimo debería aprender algo.

Cuando hubo una repetición, voltee y Edward ya no estaba… que impaciente.

Retome mi atención al juego, y escuche un sonido desde el estudio, Edward, el era el único que entraba allí, yo tenia mejores cosas que hacer, ver partidos de beisbol, basquetbol, futbol, o jugar Halo 3, o ver mi hermoso Jeep, _o conseguir chicas_, esa era mi preferida.

Pasaron unos comerciales y fui a ver a Ed, no encontraría nada en esta casa si no fuera por mi, entre al estudio, _a si ahora recuerdo ahí deje su traje._

Llegue justo cuando colgó su celular, tendrá una nueva cita… tal vez pueda impedir que salga con alguien antes que yo, aunque eso era imposible el era un _reprimido_, nunca salía con nadie mas de dos veces, por que según el no era lo que buscaba, o no pensaba lo mismo que el - _Dios a quien le importa eso, bueno el se pierde la diversión-_

_-¿Qué pasa ED?- _sonar casual era la clave, tal vez sospeche que quiero quitarle la cita

_-Nada Emmett, era Tanya mi Volvo esta listo y cerraran temprano, ¿te molestaría ir a traerlo? _– ha era eso, lo sabia su carro era como su mujer, pero es demasiado pequeño para mi, ¡claro que no ire!

_-¿Qué tu Volvo? No lo se, sabes que no me gusta el tamaño de tu auto.-_ conteste sincero.

_-Esta bien, aun que escuche que entro una nueva trabajadora al taller…- _Que lo tenia planeado ¿lee mentes o que?, pero reaccione

_-Una nueva trabajadora?, Esta bien yo iré a traer tu auto pero recuerda que me debes una- _dije saliendo a toda prisa de la casa puede que se arrepienta.

_-Si te gusta la chica no deberé nada_- me grito, mientras subía a mi Jeep.

Era cierto, pero el salía perdiendo yo tendría una chica y el…. Nada Jajajaja me reí en voz alta.

Salí del porche, y encendí el radio no me perdería la terminación del partido, iba enojándome por lo tonto que jugaban los equipos, tal vez deba enseñarles algo- pensé mientras me estacionaba, y bajaba de mi adorado Jeep.

-_Hola Emm, ¿como has estado?-_ pregunto Tanya dándome un abrazo en cuanto me vio. _Lo se soy irresistible_

_-Bien Tanya, vine por el carro de Edward- _dije mientras miraba cada rincón del taller

_-Claro el lo dijo, esta allí, adelántate iré por las llaves_- dijo pero yo ya iba a medio camino, mataría a Edward no había ninguna chica nue….va

Mi frase se vio interrumpida, ella estaba terminando de encerar el auto de Edward, y se veía tan bien solo tenia un short de mezclilla, y una playera muy muy ajustada.-_ Bien adorare el carro de Edward a partir de ahora._

_-__Hola preciosa, quieres que te ayude con eso__-_ dije con voz seductora y mostrando mi mejor sonrisa

_-mira estup… !Hola¡- _me dijo con una sonrisa pero no supe que mas decir ella era tan hermosa, era rubia, de ojos azules, y unos labios, y valla que tenia cuerpo.

_-Aquí están las llaves Emmett, puedes llevarte el auto de mi Eddie-_ me dijo Tanya me costo mucho pero al final le preste atención.

-He gracias Tanya- ahora tenia que irme pero no sin hablarle.

_-Oye Edward me dijo que cerrarías temprano pero a decir verdad no se que le pasa a mi Jeep, podrías revisarlo_- pregunte así tendría mas tiempo.

_-Lo siento Emmett, pero voy de salida solo te esperaba_…- pero la chica sexy la interrumpió.

_-Hoo no te preocupes Tanya, yo lo are, y si quieres yo puedo cerrar_- wow esta chica es impresionante

_-Claro esa es una buena idea, adiós Tanya cuídate_- dije tal vez algo apresurado, comencé a caminar, ahora tendría que descomponerle algo a mi Jeep NOOOOOOOOOO ¡-_vamos Emmett tu Jeep esta dispuesto a pagar el precio para que tu tengas una buena cita._- pensé, bien pero solo hare poco: desconecte la manguera de agua, abolle un poco el parachoques, aunque solo hizo falta un golpe, ponche una llanta, no se como me dio tiempo pero lo hice, y también rompí un poco el espejo.

_-Bien revisemos tu ca…rro_- dijo entrecortando las frases, ¿Qué solo eran unos golpecitos?, pero me sorprendió su reacción:

-_Por Dios es el mejor Jeep que he visto en mi estancia aquí, esta golpeado pero es estupendo, solo tengo que arreglar un poco el parachoques, cambiar tu espejo y Garrett cambiara la llanta y quedara perfecto_- contesto mientras recorría mi auto con su mano

Diablos¡ me hubiera quedado con la boca abierta si no estuviera mirándome, como es que sabia todo lo que le fallaba a mi carro, y solo lo había visto unos segundos, bueno eran notables pero alguien hubiera tardado mas tiempo, bueno aun le faltaba descubrir algo

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí con la manguera de agua rota?_ – esta bien ya no le falta nada

_-Hee, si esto… supongo que resiste todo como los de Halo 3, hoo lo siento- _dije como iba a saber una chica de videojuegos, bueno aunque ya sabia de carros y eso era inusual.

_-No tienes razón ese juego es fantástico, y las armas, aunque no hay tantos aliens como esperas_…-dijo con cara pensativa.

_-¿Verdad que si? Siempre lo he dicho, pero nadie me cree, tal vez deberíamos poner una demanda juntos-_ dije era la primera que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-me encantaría- contesto- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

_-Si tengo novia?, no, tienes suerte estoy libre- _conteste aun que ella comenzó a reír creo que adelante la respuesta.

_-es un buen dato, lo tomare en cuenta, pero esa no era mi pregunta si no ¿Cómo pensabas irte si traías dos carros? –_ pregunto, mierda es cierto, improvisar no es lo mío.

_-__No pues ya te dije que venia a revisar mi Jeep, y lo iba a dejar__._- o tal vez si era lo mío jaja esta si se la creerá.

-_MMM ósea que ya tenias planeadas golpear tu auto en cuanto llegaras al taller_- pregunto demonios ¿acaso me espiaba?, al parecer vio mi reacción.

-_Lo siento es que es obvio que son muy recientes, estos golpes_.- dijo, bien los carros eran lo suyo y eso ME FASINABA.

_-Esta bien, me descubriste es solo que quería hablar contigo.-_ respondí no tenia caso mentir_ – deberías ensayar Emmett.- _pensé para mi mismo.

_-Jajajaja, esta bien yo me ofrecí a cerrar para hablar contigo_- confeso, aunque ya lo sabia xD.

_-Y que te parece si salimos esta noche, no tengo nada que hacer…_- pregunte recordando mi lista de quehaceres: ver tele, jugar Halo3, checar mi mail, ver mas tele, pedir una pizza, tomar cerveza, ¡demonios! Que si no tenia nada importante que hacer hoy, bueno puede esperar para mañana.

-_me parece bien,.. a las 8:30 pm.?-_ pregunto me gusta el estilo de esta chica, bueno por el estilo se empieza.

Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo en nuestra cita, la lleve a su casa y me fui a donde me esperaba Jasper, maneje lo mas rápido que pude, por lo que llegue a tiempo y me estacione enfrente del lugar.

**[**


	10. Alucinaciones?

**BELLA POV.**

Subí al ferrocarril, y tuve una visión, en ella "mi loco" estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de la mañana, parpadee y me di cuenta de que no era el, es mas estaba vacio el asiento, decepcionada me senté en donde siempre, rápidamente llegue a mi parada, baje y camine hacia mi casa, ya estaba muy cansada, mi portafolio pesaba y los tacones me estaban matando, y con mi torpeza solo esperaba llegar a salvo a mi casa, y no romperme un pie de camino.

Pero todo estuvo bien, después de varios tropezones, llegue a casa sana y salva y me esperaba el mismo saludo departe de Alice

_-!Bella¡, ya estas aquí, que bien tenemos que ir de compras-_ dijo dando saltitos.

-_Alice no, por favor no, estoy muy cansada…-_ dije y era cierto estaba muerta.

-_Por favor Bella, di que si por favor, es algo importante Edward consiguió trabajo y Jasper nos invito a celebrarlo, vamos si, tenemos que conseguir vestidos_- dijo poniendo cara de corderito a medio morir ¿Cómo es que no se acababa su energía? Se supone que estaba desvelada…

_-Pero estoy muy cansada, los tacones me están matando, y no he dormido bien ya hasta tengo alucinaciones._- le confese.

_-¿Qué de que hablas Bella?-_ pregunto

-_Qué he estado alucinando a "mi loco", bueno lo vi hoy en el ferrocarril de nuevo, después sentí una mirada pero no había nadie y cuando regresaba me pareció verlo sentado en el ferrocarril pero el asiento estaba vacio…-_ quise seguir pero su grito me interrumpió

-_HAAAAAA BELLA NO LO PUEDO CREER, ES EL DESTINO_- dijo muy emocionada, ella creía mucho en el destino, pero yo no lo tomaba muy en serio.

-_No Alice solo son las coincidencias, o mas bien suerte_.- dije después de todo eso era.

-_No seas aguafiestas, confía en mi, el es tu destino, en un futuro estoy segura de que estarán juntos-_ me dijo muy segura de si misma.

_-Si Alice como si pudieras ver el futuro_- conteste el sueño comenzaba a hacer efecto en mi.

-_No pero sabes que siempre tengo razón, entonces vamos al centro comercial ¿si?, te puedes comprar conjuntos nuevos, para impresionar al chico misterioso_- dijo, no tenia ganas, pero sabia que habría consecuencias si no iba de compras. Pero tenía una idea:

_-Alice decide, ¿quieres que valla de compras o a la disco?-_ Bravo Bella por fin algo efectivo- pensé, creí que había ganado pero Alice era impredecible.

_-A las dos… ¡vamos!_- dijo jalándome del brazo.

Puse cara de enojo para ver si funcionaba y me dejaba regresar a casa pero ella siempre me convencía:

-_HOOO Vamos Bella, no me hagas esto, no hemos salido juntas en 3 días, y eso es mucho para mi lo sabes, solo por hoy que es sábado ¿si? Mañana te dejare dormir todo el tiempo que quieras._- Bueno no era tan mala oferta.

-_Promételo, promete que me dejaras dormir hasta tarde_- dije resignada.

_-Lo juro, tienes mi palabra, que muera Jasper si no es así_- hoho esto iba en serio-_ OOOOHHH POR DIOS QUE HE DICHO¡¡¡¡, ¿Ahora me crees?-_ asentí, bueno ahora si dormiría Alice no podía romper esa promesa.

Pasamos lo que sobraba de la tarde viajando de tienda en tienda, buscando algo adecuado para la "ocasión" según Alice, para ella fue fácil, pero para mí que no me gustaban nada las compras, era lo peor.

_-Vámonos ya Alice, usare uno de los miles de vestido que tengo en casa_- dije sabia que no lo consideraría pero lo intente.

_-Claro que no Bella, ya los usaste una vez y esto es especial para Edward, bueno para todos._- dijo mientras miraba los mostradores- _HOOO HAY ESTA ES PERFECTO PARA TI BELLA ¡ VAMOS¡-_ dijo mientras corría a la tienda.

Me provee el vestido como ella quería y por fin nos fuimos, me metí al Porche de Alice y ya quería dormir tan solo una hora ¿era mucho pedir?, Alice decidió que fuéramos a comprar a comprar unas hamburguesas para comer, pasamos al Auto servicio y por fin regresamos a casa a las 6:00 p.m.

-_Alice, dime que puedo dormir por lo menos…¿una hora?_ – pregunte después de todo nos sabia a que hora deberíamos irnos.

_-¿Una hora? ¿Esta loca? Tenemos que estar alas 8:30 p.m en la disco, solo tienes media hora- _Dijo un poco molesta, que tenia de malo dormir un rato, no todos tenemos tanta energía, pero si tenia media hora, debía aprovecharla.

_-Esta bien Adiós_- y corrí a mi cuarto, me acosté con la misma ropa que llevaba y me dormí inmediatamente.

Tan puntual como siempre 6:30 Alice ya estaba brincando en mi cama:

_-Vamos Bells senos va a hacer tarde- _dijo sacándome de la cama, no era posible sentí que solo había dormido cinco minutos

_-Ya voy, ya voy,-_ mañana tendría toda la mañana, tarde y noche para descansar.

Termine de bañarme, me cambie y espere a que Alice entrara a mi cuarto para seguir, odiaba ser su muñeca, pero hoy no pondría resistencia, además ella sabia que me quedaba y que no.

_-Vamos bella anímate, será una buena noche, piensa en el chico del ferrocarril_- dijo y con solo recordarlo solté una sonrisa, no dañaba en nada soñar, seria mi.. Amor platónico.

Después de un tiempo ya estábamos listas y salimos de la casa, y nos fuimos en el porche, cuando llegamos, ya estaba lleno de gente, claro los fines de semana eran los días en que mas lleno estaba el lugar.

Caminamos entre toda la gente, y ha Alice no le fue difícil encontrar la mesa del segundo piso donde estaban los demás, me sorprendió el descubrir que nerviosa estaba, _¿será por Edward?_ No solo es mi cansancio, y después de todo no me gustaban los lugares tan llenos, era propensa a los accidentes.

_-Hola Emmett, ¿Cómo estas?-_ pregunto Alice – _¿Emmett?, también estaba aquí, bueno tal vez con sus bromas no fuera tan difícil resistir._

_-Hola Alice, Bella, les presento a Rosalie- _dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que estaba junto a el, rápidamente mi autoestima estaba en los suelos, ella era muy bella, claro yo sabia que no era tan bonita, pero supongo que a cualquier chica le pasaría lo mismo, era rubia, de ojos azules y tenia el cuerpo de una súper modelo, y el vestido rojo que llevaba, no cambiaba nada.

_-HOLA MUCHO GUSTO-_conteste mientras le daba la mano y me sentaba, Alice tomo toda la confianza del mundo

_-Hola Rosalie, que bonita eres, que vestido es esta muy bonito….-_ continuo su platica, pero yo estaba buscando en la pista no se que esperaba ver pero, no perdía nada.

_-¿Qué tal tu Bella?, Llegaste a tiempo a tu casa?-_ me pregunto Emmett.

_-OHH Claro Emmett, gracias, pero ¿no se molesto Edward?-_ pregunte, si lo iba a conocer esta noche, debía estar preparada.

_-No, te dije que Jasper no lo iba a dejar hablar, y con lo de su chica, y su canción no rezongo_- dijo Emmett, pero algo tomo mi atención ¿su chica? No se suponía que teníamos una cita?, al parecer a Alice le surgió la misma duda.

_-Espera.. que quieres decir con ¿su chica?-_ pregunto un poco emocionada, supongo por la felicidad de Edward y enojada tal vez por mi asunto.

_-Si al parecer le gusta alguien, pero no me conto bien la historia…- _dijo con tono nervioso.

_-No te preocupes Emmett, esta bien no soy nadie para impedirle que salga_.- conteste no quería que después se molestaran con el por decirme esto.

_-Si el se lo pierde, solo se que dijo algo así de platónico, así que pierde su tiempo supongo-_ dijo con una sonrisa en la cara pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo_, pierde su tiempo,_ era verdad, yo perdía mi tiempo pensando que podría pasar algo entre "mi loco" y yo.

-_Si tienes razón supongo, me disculpan voy al tocador_- dije mientras me levantaba, necesitaba agua fría, para tranquilizarme, no conocía al chico del ferrocarril, pero el pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo me hizo sentir mal, triste.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, llevaba la vista baja, no quería que nadie notara mis lagrimas apunto de salir, en ese instante, alguien me empujo, no hice caso hasta que escuche un lejano

_-Lo siento- _por dios era la misma voz, rápidamente regrese la mirada y pude ver su chamarra, negra, me detuve a media escalera, y lo busque de nuevo pero, ya no estaba no se veía por ninguna parte, _-ESTA BIEN NECESITO, DORMIR, AHORA MISMO._

Fui al baño que era mi plan desde un principio, me moje la cara y Salí, regrese rápido a la mesa, me sorprendió ver a Jasper sentado en la mesa, con Emmett y Rosalie, ¿Dónde estaba Alice?

_-Hola Jasper, hee ¿sabes donde esta Alice?-_ pregunte, quería irme ya.

-_Hola Bella, de hecho acaba de ir a buscarte, creo que le interesa mucho que conozcas a Edward_- dijo mientras buscaba conmigo a su novia en la pista.

_-Pues no la veo, se que se enojara, pero podrías decirle que me voy a casa, la verdad ya estoy muy cansada, no me siento bien_.- debía de reflejarse en mi cara lo que tenia por que rápidamente Jasper respondió.

_-Claro Bella, ¿quieres que te lleve?- _pregunto el amablemente, se que se quería divertir pero creo que no aguantaría hasta tomar un transporte.

-_Si no te molesta si, estoy completamente muerta_- confesé.

_-claro que no hay problema, vamos. – _dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves

Bajamos y camine rápido hacia la entrada, pase por los baños para ver si encontraba a Alice pero no ocurrió, me sentía tan cansada, que estuve apunto de caerme pero unos brazos me sujetaron:

_-Cuidado-_ dijo la persona que me sostenía acto reflejo agradecí y me fui, me sentí mal al ni siquiera voltear a mirar a la persona que ,me había salvado pero no estaba en condiciones, necesitaba aire fresco.

Salí y encontré el auto de Jasper, un Audi A8L me recargue en el, ¿Dónde había perdido a Jasper?¿No me venia siguiendo?, pero mis dudas desaparecieron, el apareció en la puerta y me ayudo a subir.

Me recosté y apoye mi cabeza en la ventana, mire la salida del bar y la alucinación volvió, de pie en la puerta estaba el, "mi loco" "el chico de los ojos esmeralda", quise verlo un momento mas pero en ese instante Jasper acelero y mis ojos se cerraron.

Me desperté unas calles antes de llegar a casa

-_De verdad que necesitas un descanso Bella.-_ dijo Jasper

_-¿Tan notable es?_- pregunte con mucho esfuerzo

-_Claro, pero le pude avisar a Edward antes de salir, no te preocupes, ya llegamos, ¿quieres que te ayude a subir?-_ pregunto el amablemente, pero sentía que tenia suficiente fuerza solo para subir.

-_No Jasper gracias, regresa con Alice, creo que puedo subir, y gracias de nuevo por traerme_. – conteste, cerré la puerta del auto y entre a la casa.


	11. ENTRE MIS BRAZOS

**EDWARD POV.**

Tuve que llevar a Emmett a su casa, ya que no tenía auto.

-_Creí que no te gustaba viajar en mi carro.-_ le dije en tono burlón.

-_HOOO vamos Eddie… mi bebe tenia que hacer un sacrificio, aun que admito que me siento como sardina aquí adentro_- admitió.

-_Emmett quieres dejar de decirme Eddie_…- conteste odiaba ese apodo puesto por Tanya.

-_Esta bien, oye a que hora dijo Jasper que nos veríamos?-_ pregunto, no puede ser lo acabábamos de decir hace 5 minutos.

-_A las 8:30 Emmett…-_ conteste buscando paciencia, mientras me estacionaba en su porche.

-_Claro ya lo sabia, quería verificar que no te atrasaras_- dijo_- otra vez-_ esta vez murmuro, recordé lo que les había contado a el y Jasper sobre mi "chica del ferrocarril"

_FLASH BACK_

_-Bien Edward, por que también hoy llegaste tarde?-_pregunto Jasper con cara de sospecha

_-HOO si claro es solo que tenia que escribir la canción para impresionar a Marco y sirvió.- _conteste tratando de escapar, no me gustaba demostrar mis sentimientos, o expresar lo que me pasaba.

_-AAA seguro, claro que sirvió, pero nos dirías cual es tu inspiración??- _Bien estaba claro que no escaparía del interrogatorio y después de todo eran mis amigos ¿no?

_-Pues, solo es una chica que conocí… si podría decirse que la conocí.-_conteste, después de todo si la veía y la reconocería eso contaba.

_-¿Cómo que podría decirse, quien te entiende?¿además no ya tenias una cita con Gianna?-_ si, Emmett y sus bromas, Jasper y el comenzaron a reír juntos.

_-No Emmett, es por eso que no les había dicho sabia que se burlarían_.- dije, debí seguimos instintos.

-_Cálmate Ed. Era solo una broma, caray no te habías puesto así por una chica_- dijo Jasper pero debía admitirlo el tenia razón, nunca me había puesto así.

_-Si tienes razón Jasper, es solo que ella tiene algo especial, y he tenido suerte la vi por primera vez ayer, y hoy cuando me fui temprano lo hice solo para encontrarla y así fue._- concluí no hacia falta darle mas de detalles.

_-Bueno te comprendo Edward, a mi me paso lo mismo-_ no podía creerlo, esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Emmett?, al parecer Jasper quedo igual de sorprendido que yo.

_-¿Qué por que me miran asi?, es la verdad ella tiene algo especial, por que creen que abolle mi auto.-_ nos confeso bueno era un punto a su favor, el amaba a su auto y no lo dañaría, es mas ni siquiera soportaba una mancha de lodo en el.

-_A decir verdad, lo mismo me paso con Alice, aun que nosotros no tardamos en hablarnos y comenzar a salir, bueno conocen la historia, nos vimos nos acercamos y ella dijo que la había hecho esperar demasiado, yo me disculpe y nos besamos, tal vez fue apresurado pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-_ también el decía la verdad, Alice y el eran el uno para el otro.

-_Oye Edward pero por que no le has hablado, tu no has tenido problemas en conversar con alguien-_ me pregunto Emmett ahora estaba serio eso era raro.

_-No lo se Emm. Me cuesta mucho no encuentro un buen tema de conversación-_ confesé siempre me peleaba conmigo mismo por eso

Después de nuestra platica, entramos a nuestros carros, para reunirnos en el apartamento, Jasper llamaría a Alice en el camino para decirle de la salida en la noche.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ya nos habíamos sentado en los sillones esperando a que Jasper llegara, cuando lo hizo me sorprendió que no siguiera platicando con Alice por el teléfono.

_-¿Por dios no viene hablando por teléfono, quien eres y que has hecho con Jasper?-_ Emmett me quito las palabras, bueno el lo dijo con su estilo.

_-Tranquilo Emmett, sigo siendo yo, solo que en cuanto Alice escucho "celebrar" quiso ir de compras rápidamente_- contesto el.

-_Deberías controlar a tu mujer, si no quedaras en bancarrota un día de estos y yo no te mantendré_- dijo Emmett, me contagio la risa y de pronto Jasper se nos unió.

Seguimos así toda la tarde burlándonos, viendo partidos, y comiendo unas pequeñas botanas.

_-Diablos son las 7:45, tengo que cambiarme he ir por Rosalie_.- dijo Emmett muy apresurado.

_-Corre galán, ve por tu chica.-_ le contesto Jasper pero yo tenia una duda…

_-Oye. Como piensas ir por Rosalie, si no tienes carro._- solo a Emmett se le olvidaban esos detalles.

_-Mierda es cierto, hee bueno te parece si me prestas u auto… si gracias…nos vemos_- _si claro ya sabes que puedes tomar mi auto.- _pensé para mi mismo_._

_-Bueno parece que nos toca irnos juntos, a la disco__- _se ofreció Jasper para llevarme.

_-Si parece que si, pero se nos hará tarde ¿no crees?- _pregunte, después de todo si esperábamos a que Emmett saliera del baño, no llegaríamos.

_-Si tienes razón mejor vámonos, te dejo en tu apartamento, y pasare por ti a las 8:30, esta bien.-_

_-Claro pero no le dijiste a Alice que la verías a esa hora_?- pregunte, al rato me echaría la culpa a mi.

_-Es cierto, pero las mujeres siempre se tardan, aunque Alice es diferente a todas, bueno llegaremos rápido.-_ contesto.

Me dejo en mi apartamento, y me fui a bañar y a cambiar, pero durante todo el tiempo en mi apartamento escuchando a Debussy, no pude hacer nada mas que pensar en mi chica del ferrocarril, así que decidí ponerme la chamarra negra que llevaba cuando la conocí, solo para recordarla.

Alas 8:15 ya estaba listo, pero decidí tocar un rato mas mi piano, era mi pasión, y ya tenia un trabajo que mas podía pedir, bueno solo ver de nuevo a mi chica del ferrocarril, solo una vez mas el día de hoy. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el claxon del Audi A8l de Jasper.

Salí y partimos hacia la misma disco donde nos veríamos ayer, había demasiada gente- _claro los fines de semana son cuando mas llenos están estos lugares-_ pensé. Nos estacionamos y aun tardamos en entrar el guardia no creía que Jasper era novio de Alice hasta que el le enseño sus foto juntos.

Por fin entramos y reconocí rápido a Alice y Emmett que estaban sentados juntos, supongo que la chica con la que el estaba era Rosalie, era muy guapa la verdad pero no para mis gustos, para mi solo existía la chica del ferrocarril con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, y su hermoso pelo castaño.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que empuje a una chica, -_hablando de pelo castaño-_pensé para mi mismo, era de estatura mediana y llevaba un vestido azul celeste muy a la moda debo decir, y muy pegado, pero no le pude ver la cara su cabello la cubría.

-Lo siento- dije pero al parecer no me escucho y siguió su camino, así que yo también seguí el mío, pero en ese instante me agache para recoger mi pase Vip que me dio el guardia, me incorpore y seguí mi camino hacia la mesa

-_Que hay Emmett, hola Alice_- dije dándole un abrazo.

_-__Hola Edward quiero presentarte a Rosalie__- _me dijo Emmett, como ya había dicho era muy bonita, llevaba un vestido rojo que le hacen taba bien, no parecía la clase de chica a la que le gustan los autos.

-_Hola Rosalie, un placer_- dije tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-_Edward que gusto, trajiste la chamarra que te regale-_ me dijo Alice.

_-Claro Alice_- le dije con una sonrisa.

_-Vamos acompáñame, vamos a que conozcas a Bella- _dijo jalándome del brazo y rumbo a las escaleras; claro al fin conocería a "mi cita invisible"

Llegamos a las puertas de los baños, pero según Alice tomaríamos un atajo, que por cierto nos tomo mas tiempo llego por toda la gente, pero lo hicimos.

_-Parece que no esta aquí afuera, espera la buscare dentro, no te muevas_- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y dando saltitos rumbo a la puerta.

Comencé a reírme, Alice no tenia fin, siempre tenia energía..a de repente sentí un golpe en la espalda, gire rápido y sostuve a una chica que estuvo apunto de caerse, otra chica con pelo castaño.

_-cuidado_- dije en cuanto la sujete de la cintura, supongo que la asuste, por que acto reflejo se separo de mi.

_-gracias-_ dijo su voz se escuchaba cansada, la seguí con la mirada y en ese instante volteo de perfil para pasar entre la gente

_-Es ella, por dios esta aquí, es ella, vamos Edward ve a buscarla-_me ordeno mi inconsciente y rápidamente camine pero alguien me sujeto del brazo.

-_Edward, necesito que me hagas un favor, busca a Alice, dile que fui a dejar Bella a su casa_- dijo y se fue rápido.

Quise recopilar bien las palabras había dicho algo de Bella, pero eso que importa ya se lo diría después a Alice, tenia que apresurarme y buscar a mi chica, camine tan rápido como pude entre toda la gente, incluso empuje a unas cuantas, pero cuando Salí ella ya no estaba, me detuve en la entrada y vi el carro de Jasper alejándose, ahí debía de ir Bella, pero seguí buscando inútilmente a los lados ella ya no estaba se había ido.

Regrese a la mesa y encontré ya sentada a Alice

-_Lo siento Alice, me pareció ver a una persona importante, a por cierto me dijo Jasper que había ido a algún lado, y menciona algo de Bella, pero no preste demasiada atención, lo siento._- le dije no estaba muy consiente de mis actos, seguía pensando en mi chica del ferrocarril, no podía creerlo la tuve entre mi brazos.

_-Esta bien Edward, ya me lo dijo Emmett, es solo que yo obligue a Bella a venir, y ella estaba muy cansada-_ dijo Alice culpablemente.

_-Vamos Alice, nadie puede parar toda tu energía, además no creo que Bella este molesta, se ve que es una buena chica, no creo que se moleste_- dijo Rosalie.

_-Tienes razón Bella es muy noble, se preocupa mas por la felicidad de otros que la suya_- ya no escuche mas estaba pensando, la había tenido entre mis brazos, y ese vestido color celeste… esperen ¿celeste?....De repente regreso a mi la imagen de la chica a la que había empujado en cuanto llegue, -_era ella, Edward eres un idiota, no te pudiste dar cuenta_ antes- estuve tan cerca de ella dos veces y no me había dado cuenta, bueno ahora si mi día había sido de los mejores, la había visto tres veces, la había tenido entre mis brazos y tenia trabajo, aun que si le hubiera hablado hubiera sido mucho mejor.

En ese momento regreso Jasper:

_-Lo siento Alice, Bella se sentía muy mal y la lleve a su casa_.- dijo Jasper

-Esta bien Jas. Como esta Bella, mejor?- pregunto Alice-

-Si esta bien, solo necesitaba dormir, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien mañana-

-Claro que lo estará, le prometí que la dejaría dormir todo el día- dijo un poco mas contenta.

-Bueno y que les parece si ahora brindamos por el nuevo trabajo de Edward- dijo Emmett para bajar un poco el ambiente.

-Claro, brindemos! POR EL NUEVO TRABAJO DE EDD.¡- dijeron y todos levantamos nuestros vasos que ya había encargado Alice.

Después de un rato me fui, me sentí mal por que festejábamos mi trabajo pero quería pensar en mi chica, no podía creer que la había tenido tan cerca y la había dejado ir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTEN DE LO MEJOR Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FAN FIC, TIENE MUCHAS ESCONDIDAS, PERO QUERIA METER INTRIGA, POR QUE SI FUERA DIRECTO AL PUNTO SERIA MUY SERIO ¿NO CREEN?, BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Y QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FAN FIC Y LOS QUE ME AGREGAN A FAVORTOS Y ALERTAS**

**PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, PERO POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS OPINIONES**


	12. sueño

BELLA POV.

Alice había cumplido su promesa había dormido toda la noche, mañana y tarde, valla que había descansado; bueno aun que con esos juramentos de Alice quien no cumpliría o no?

Durante todo ese tiempo me sorprendió tener solo un sueño que consistía en mi loco, bueno en estos días era típico, pero esta vez también incluía a ese tal Edward, era raro no lo conocía pero aun así estaba en mi sueño, y todo el escenario era la discoteca a la que habíamos asistido ayer, en el sueño regresaba del sanitario y había una persona sentada en donde antes había estado yo, no le podía ver la cara ya que la luz no alcanzaba su lugar, y Alice llegaba dando saltitos como siempre

_-Bella, Bella¡¡¡ Por fin ven aquí quiero que conozcas a Edward, por fin_- me gritaba al mismo tiempo que me jalaba.

_-Tranquila Alice ya voy¡¡¡-_ dije

_-Edward ven aquí, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga- hermana Bella_- decía.

En ese instante Edward se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba, yo estaba muy nerviosa, mas de lo normal, tanto que por un instante creí que era real; en ese instante el rostro de Edward se iluminaba, pero lo que vi no lo esperaba, era "mi loco"

_Bip bip bip_

Mi alarma me había despertado, que fastidio, ya había descansado lo suficiente pero que había pasado con el sueño, ¿eran señales?- _Claro que no Bella, es improbable que sean la misma persona._

En ese momento Alice entro a mi cuarto

-Bella, lo siento tanto de verdad, no era mi intención, no se en que estaba pensando, de verdad lo siento, lo siento tanto.- De que hablaba

-Alice de que me hablas no entiendo nada de lo que dices-

-Como que no Bella, pues de hacer que te cansaras tanto y que casi te desmayaras en plena discoteca y no poder traerte a la casa y cuidarte.- me dijo ella muy rápido, eso solo lo hacia cuando de verdad estaba preocupada.

-OHHH Alice eso no tiene importancia, estaba cansada pero era por que no he descansado bien, y por que no me doy tiempo.- conteste no quería que Alice se sintiera mal por mi.

-No Bella, pero yo te obligue a ir de compras y te deje dormir solo media hora ayer-

-Olvídalo Alice, tu no tienes la culpa, además sirvió para que compráramos un vestido, y ya repusiste el daño dejándome dormir casi 20 horas- dije después de todo era la verdad.

-En serio??? Ohh Bella eres la mejor por eso te quiero-

-Esta bien Alice, ahora tengo que trabajar- dije parándome de mi cama

-Trabajar Bella, es sábado y son las 7:30 de la tarde.

-Lo se pero no voy a dormir mas tiempo, seria un día completo de dormir, aprovechare y terminare mis trabajos.

-esta bien, pero no duermas tarde, ya no dejare que lo hagas- dijo en tono de madre, aunque muy poco convencional.

Me puse ropa cómoda y fui al estudio, encendí mi estéreo y puse el disco de Debussy, era la música que me ayudaba a escribir, en casa, pronto comenzó mi melodía favorita _Claro de Luna, _organice mis papeles y empecé a traducirlos, transcribirlos o lo que fuera necesario.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7:00 am. , no me había dado cuenta, cuando estaba en mi trabajo, me entregaba completamente al oficio.

Me prepare un café y me serví cereal, decidí dejar aun lado el trabajo, ya llevaba la mayor parte, decidí leer una vez mas mi libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _ya había terminado el segundo capitulo cuando recordé el libro que me había mencionado Marco, me dio gran interés así que decidí llamar a la Editorial, a ver si me podrían traer uno o tendría que ir yo personalmente

Resulto que no había nadie en la editorial, así que decidí ir y tomarlo yo misma al fin que tenia una llave para entrar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola siento mucho no haber actualizado antes mi historia pero mi computadora esta en mi contra y no tenia internet, pero mientras subo este capitulo que esta muy corto pero es mientras mi compu se arregla **

**¿Creen que pasara otro encuentro entre Bella y Edward?**

**Dejen sus fan fic por favor y gracias a las personas que me dan su opinión y agregan**


	13. EL DISCO

**EDWARD POV.**

El sábado había sido muy aburrido, no tenia nada que hacer en mi departamento, así que decidí llamar a Jasper y Emmett y salir, pero Emmett ya tenia planes para salir con Rosalie, esa chica lo traía muerto, bueno mas bien controlado, eso era imposible.

Así que recurrí a Jasper, quedamos de vernos en el centro de la ciudad a la 1:00 pm., iríamos a comer algo, y platicar.

Me bañe y cambie, esta vez me vestí casual unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul, el pensar en azul me hizo recordar a mi chica del ferrocarril y lo bien que se veía en la disco con ese vestido, y claro recordé lo tonto que era por dejarla ir.

Subí a mi volvo y fui al centro, pensé en tomar el ferrocarril, pero hoy era sábado y no estaba seguro de que ella trabajara este día así que mejor fui en mi auto, llegue a las 12:30, y fui a caminar por la calle, no había muchos puestos abiertos, pero encontré una disquera y entre, busque discos de música clásica, mi favorita, encontré un disco de piano con las mejores colecciones, no dude ni un segundo en comprarlo, pero cuando iba a tomarlo alguien mas lo agarro

_-que demonios-_ pensé para mi mismo – _Lo Siento pero pienso comprar este disco-_ dije mientras levantaba la mirada.

_-Ohh LO SIENTO…¿ Edward que haces aquí?-_ pregunto Alice mientras sonreía.

-_Alice, lo siento, pues decidí venir aquí a comprar algo, mientras espero a tu novio- _OOOhhhoooo que había dicho.

_-Jasper¡¡¡¡ lo vas a ver, no importa si los acompaño, es que es el destino que nos encontráramos-_ dijo tratando de convencerme, aun que no era necesario que le iba a decir- _No Alice no puedes venir_- no no seria la manera de tratar a una chica

-_Claro, ahora como resolveremos lo del disco?- es_ mi amiga pero de verdad quería ese disco, aun que tenia que ser caballeroso y dejárselo.

-_Hee hooo claro el disco, que te parece si jugamos piedra papel o tijer_a- dijo

-_Vamos Alice, por que no dices quien va a ganar-_ ella era muy buena en estos juegos.

-_Esta bien, es solo que quería regalárselo a Bella ya sabes por lo de ayer, como una disculpa_ – esta bien lo dejaría, era para se amiga.

_-Esta bien Alice llévatelo, y ahora vamos si no Jasper nos matara- _le dije mientras avanzábamos a la caja.

_-Gracias Edward eres maravilloso, pero déjame compensarte, encarguemos otro de estos disco- _dijo pero no estaba seguro de que habría otro, estas colecciones eran muy raras.

-Buenas tardes señorita, quería preguntarle si después tendrá mas disco de esta edición- dijo mientras mostraba el disco, por la cara que hizo la chica del mostrador supe que no era así.

-_Lo siento señorita, pero de hecho es el único que tenemos, ya que no se piden mucho este tipo de discos, teníamos dos pero compraron el otro hace 10 minutos_.- dijo, no podía creerlo apenas 10 minutos.

-_ohh esta bien, cóbreme este por favor.-_ dijo Alice dándole su tarjeta de crédito

Una vez hechos los tramites, Alice hablo

_-Toma Edward, es todo tuyo-_ me dijo entregándome el disco, debo admitir que estaba molesto pero tampoco podía quitarle ese disco

-_Claro que no Alice, llévaselo a Bella, adelante_- dije sinceramente

-_No Edward, no es justo tu lo tomaste primero._- eso era cierto pero , no podía aceptarlo.

-_Es mas importante para ti, así Bella se alegrara, después me compraras algo_- dije mostrando una sonrisa_._

_-Eso tenlo por seguro_ – me amenazo.

Caminamos hacia el restaurant donde veríamos a Jasper.

_-Así que a Bella también le gusta la música de piano?_- pregunte al parecer esa chica me caería bien.

_-¿Qué si le gusta? Le encanta su favorita es Claro de luna de Debussy_- Definitivamente me caería bien esta chica.

-_Eso es sorprendente, parece que me llevare bien con ella_.- conteste, solo escuchar eso ya quería conocerla.

-_Es justo lo que creí pero… al parecer el destino no quiere que se conozcan… aun_- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

_¿Aun? cuando era entonces que nos íbamos a conocer ¿¿Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves…??_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**HOLA: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, pero ya saben las computadoras están en contra, bueno este capitulo fue muy corto, por que no hay encuentros entre ellos, ni nada bueno es sábado quien sale en sábado jeje, y aquí hay un elemento vital para la historia. **

**Bueno gracias a todos los que leen la historia, los que me agregan a favoritos y los que dejan sus reviews.**


	14. EL DISCO II

**BELLA POV**

Camine hacia la estación del ferrocarril para poder ir a mi trabajo, me sorprendió lo deprisa que iba, tal vez era la intriga de saber si hoy mi loco se iría conmigo o no.

Compre mi boleto, y rápidamente y subí al vagón, pero el no estaba, mi felicidad ahora estaba por los suelos, pero tal vez el leer, me haría bien, me puse a pensar en mi sueño, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la estación, baje y camine hacia mi trabajo estaba cerca, iba mirando a los alrededores, y encontré una disquera, había un cartel con una oferta, "colección de las más conocidas melodías de piano", no dude ni un segundo en entrar a comprarlo, pregunte a la señorita de la caja y ella me indico la dirección, solo había dos discos así que me apresure a tomarlo.

-_Tiene mucha suerte, solo hay dos discos en toda la tienda, aunque no a todos les gusta la música de piano-_ me dijo la misma mujer a la que había preguntado.

-_Es verdad, pero a mi me encanta, es muy relajante_- dije mientras pagaba.

Al salir de la tienda leí la lista de melodías, eran mis favoritas la mayoría de Debussy, y Claro de Luna, ya la tenía en más discos pero nunca me cansaba de escucharla.

Camine hacia la oficina, entre y fui a la biblioteca, revise los registros y me dirigí a la sección indicada. Tome uno de los libros tenia una portada rara unas manos tomando una manzana, leí el prefacio, siempre me ayudaba a saber si leer o no los libros.

Termine, y le di vuelta al libro, al parecer había ganado el _best seller, _-_Debe ser bueno entonces_- dije para mi misma, fui a la oficina y deje un recado avisando que lo pagaría pronto.

Camine a la estación de ferrocarriles, de nuevo, para regresar a casa pero encontré un súper mercado y recordé que tendría que comprar cosas para la comida; entre y compre lo necesarios para hacer enchiladas verdes, era mi comida favorita y también la de Alice, _espero que no saliera a comer con Jasper, bueno podría guardarlo.- _pensé mientras subía al ferrocarril, comencé a leer el libro, era muy interesante, una chica que se mudaba con su padre a otra ciudad, y llegaba a una nueva escuela, había llegado hasta esa parte en el ferrocarril, pero en la parte trasera hablaba algo sobre vampiros…, tuve que dejar mi lectura he ir a casa, en cuento llegue me puse a preparar la comida, así tendría tiempo de leer mas tarde, cuando termine eran las 2:30 pm.

Decidí llamar a Alice, para ver si comida sola o acompañada, no me sorprendió su respuesta se había reunido con Jasper y Edward para comer, Edward, chico del ferrocarril, en mi mente se relacionaron ambas personas al mismo tiempo, el sueño me había afectado, así que deje de pensar en el y comí, cuando termine lave los trastes, fui al estudio a seguir leyendo, y puse mi disco nuevo claro.

Habían pasado apenas 3 melodías cuando Alice entro al estudio, levante la mirada, si no se molestaría al no prestarle atención.

-_Bella¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?-_ pregunto escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-_Bien Alice, que tal el tuyo?-_ pregunte, un poco inquieta este libro era emocionante.

-_Genial, fui de compras, y encontré unos vestidos increíbles para mi, pero también algo para ti, quería compensar lo que te hice pasar de laguna manera.-_ me dijo.

- _Alice sabes que no tienes que hacerlo-_ dije, no quería un vestido mas.

-_No importa quise hacerlo así que toma-_ dijo entregándome un paquete, era muy pequeño para ser un vestido, parecía un disco.

_-Gracias, ¿que es?-_ pregunte

-_Ábrelo y lo descubrirás, estoy segura que te encantara, de cierto modo Edward ayudo_- dijo dándome una mirada de insinuación.

_-Que bien-_ lo abrí y era un disco, pero no cualquiera era el mismo que yo había comprado en la disquera.

_-Hee.. gracias Alice, pero… de hecho compre este disco en la mañana-_ dije un poco apenada no quería que se sintiera mal.

-_Claro que no Bella, no esta en tus discos, y además la señorita dijo que_…-

-_Solo había dos de estos discos en toda la tienda_- complete su frase

_-Exacto,……… ¿espera fuiste tu la que compro el otro?-_ me pregunto muy sorprendida.

_-Si Ali acabo de decirlo_- dije

_-Impresionante, increíblemente impresionante-_ dijo mientras salía del estudio.

_Increíblemente impresiónate ¿que había querido decir?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Exacto, el disco es vital, en este caso jeje Bella, no lo sabe aun pero alguien si…….. Alice, si ya saben como es ella, muy perspectiva, pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo cuidence**_


	15. DESTINO

**ALICE POV**

Después de que Bella, se fue a su trabajo decidí ir de compras siiiiiiii, tenia un buen pretexto tenia que ir a comprar algo para Bella, me subí a mi porche, no se por que Bella, se rehusaba a ir conmigo… solo me distraía un poco.

Deje mi auto en el estacionamiento y empecé a caminar lo que odio es que es sábado, nadie abrió hoy, digo esta bien que esta toda la semana pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y mas cosas que comprar, por que no vivo en Estados Unidos, Madrid es aburrido a veces.

Iba pensando en que tiendas visitaría hoy, ya había comprado vestidos y demás pero me faltaba algo, cuando encontré una disquera, fascinante a Bella le encanta la música, de verdad necesitaba disculparme, por forzarla a ir ayer a la disco, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de que conozca a Edward estoy totalmente segura de que son el uno para el otro, mi instinto me lo dice, pero al parecer su destino no es conocerse aun por que siempre se pierden cuando llega el otro, pero yo se que se vana conocer.

Había dudado presentarlos la semana pasada por que Bella conoció a un chico en el ferrocarril, lo se también se encuentran mucho y pareciera el destino pero… algo me decía que no habría ningún problema, en que conociera a Edward.

Cuando entre, estaban quitando un cartel de una promoción sobre música de piano, todo era perfecto hoy, Bella ama a Debussy así que fui a donde me indico la señorita, fui corriendo solo quedaban 2 discos, según el cartel, justo cuando tome el disco, alguien mas lo tomo.

_-Diablos no, este disco debe ser mío-_ pensé.

- _Lo Siento pero pienso comprar este disco-_ usa tu seducción Alice, trata de parecer arrepentida.

-_ Ohh LO SIENTO…¿Edward que haces aquí?-_ bien deje la seducción, con Edward no la usaría.

-_Alice, lo siento, pues decidí venir aquí a comprar algo, mientras espero a tu novio-_ aa claro mi disco, pero algo mas tomo toda mi atención …..

_-Jasper¡¡¡¡ lo vas a ver, no importa si los acompaño, es que es el destino que nos encontráramos-_ se que lo había visto ayer, pero por que me encontraría a Edward si no fuera el destino.

-_Claro, ahora como resolveremos lo del disco?-_ Claro el disco, _no yo lo quiero para Bella, usa el chantaje Alice, siempre funciona.- pensé._

-_Hee hooo claro el disco, que te parece si jugamos piedra papel o tijer_a- yo era buena en este juego.

-_Vamos Alice, por que no dices quien va a ganar-_ hooo Edward siempre descubriendo mis trucos, era otra cosa en común con Bella.

-_Esta bien, es solo que quería regalárselo a Bella ya sabes por lo de ayer, como una disculpa_- la victima es mi último recurso.

_-Esta bien Alice llévatelo, y ahora vamos si no Jasper nos matara- _claro ya quería que ver a mi Jass, avanzamos hacia la caja no era lo correcto dejarlo sin nada.

_-Gracias Edward eres maravilloso, pero déjame compensarte, encarguemos otro de estos disco-_ no podía ser el único, Dios son discos.

-_Buenas tardes señorita, quería preguntarle si después tendrá mas disco de esta edición_- dije mientras mostraba el disco.

-_Lo siento señorita, pero de hecho es el único que tenemos, ya que no se piden mucho este tipo de discos, teníamos dos pero compraron el otro hace 10 minutos_.- me contesto, ¿que era el día de comprar discos?

-_ohh esta bien, cóbreme este por favor__.- _no era justo el lo vio primero, así que lo pague le compraría a Bella un vestido o un traje para el trabajo.

Cuando terminaron de cobrar le di su disco a Edward:

_-Toma Edward, es todo tuyo- _

-_Claro que no Alice, llévaselo a Bella, adelante-_ dijo, el era un caballero justo para Bella.

-_No Edward, no es justo tu lo tomaste primero._- eso era cierto

-_Es mas importante para ti, así Bella se alegrara, después me compraras algo_- dijo, mientras sonreía, claro que lo hare, para Alice Brandon no es imposible conseguir un disco.

_-Eso tenlo por seguro_- le dije en forma de amenaza, otro pretexto para comprar 

Íbamos caminando por la calle, rumbo al restaurant cuando Edward hablo:

_-Así que a Bella también le gusta la música de piano?_- pregunto

_-¿Qué si le gusta? Le encanta su favorita es Claro de luna de Debussy_-

-_Eso es sorprendente, parece que me llevare bien con ella_.- contesto era cierto, Bella y el tenían el mismo gusto por la música, no por nada Edward era un gran pianista, tendría que mencionárselo a Bella.

-_Es justo lo que creí pero… al parecer el destino no quiere que se conozcan… aun_- confese mis pensamientos, pero estaba segura de que pronto se daría.

Comí con Jasper y Edward, cuando estábamos empezando recibí una llamada de Bella, le dije mis planes y me dijo que estaba bien, así era Bella le encantaba buscar la felicidad de los demás menos la suya, así que ese era mi trabajo.

Estuve todo el tiempo abrazada de Jasper, y platicando, pero decidí dejarlos solos debían tener mas planes de que hablar.

Me despedí de mi adorado Jasper y luego de Edward, mi novio quería acompañarme pero no lo acepte después de todo se había reunido con Edward no conmigo y yo lo vería mas tarde ;).

Llegue a casa y busque a Bella, desde el estudio se escuchaba música, Bella, Bella, Bella, conociéndola estaba en el estudio leyendo _Cumbres borrascosas,_ estaba concentrada en su lectura el libro debía ser nuevo, entre al estudio manteniendo detrás el disco.

_-Bella¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?- _pregunte solo para platicar.

_-Bien Alice, que tal el tuyo?-_ pregunto.

-_Genial, fui de compras, y encontré unos vestidos increíbles para mi, pero también algo para ti, quería compensar lo que te hice pasar de laguna manera_

- _Alice sabes que no tienes que hacerlo-_

_-No importa quise hacerlo así que toma- _dije mientras el enseñaba el disco

_-Gracias, ¿que es?- _pregunto, no le gustaban mucho los regalos.

_Ábrelo y lo descubrirás, estoy segura que te encantara, de cierto modo Edward ayudo_- dije recalcando lo de Edward.

_-Que bien-_ dijo, aaa por que no le llamaba la atención Edward, si tan solo lo conociera.

_-Hee.. gracias Alice, pero… de hecho compre este disco en la mañana- _me dijo tratando de que no me enojara pero estaba confundida

-_Claro que no Bella, no esta en tus discos, y además la señorita dijo que…-_ no me dejo terminar.

-_Solo había dos de estos discos en toda la tienda_- completo mi frase

_-Exacto,……… ¿espera fuiste tu la que compro el otro?-_ ¿Qué? ¿Ella se había llevado el otro?

_-Si Ali acabo de decirlo_- me dijo pero yo ya no estaba prestando mucha atención.

_-Impresionante, increíblemente impresionante-_ dije mientras salía del estudio.

Di saltitos al estar en el comedor, lo sabía, lo sabía, claro que es el destino, ellos deben conocerse ya¡¡¡¡

Se lo dire a Edward, en cuento lo vea, aaa ya se el pretexto perfecto, le daré su disco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALICE, ¿Qué LES PARECIO? BUENO PUES DEJENME SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR LOS 40 REVIEWS.**


	16. SU NOMBRE ES EDWARD

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy era domingo y tenia que apresurarme a cambiarme y marcharme al estudio fotográfico, me cambie mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Jasper ayer durante la comida.

_FLASH BACK _

Después de aguantar a los tortolitos toda la tarde, bueno durante la comida, estaba pensando en irme pero Alice dijo que tenía que irse y le pidió a Jasper que se quedara, ella se fue y nosotros seguimos hablando de varios temas, el amor, la tele, partidos de futbol, y asuntos de trabajo:

-_Por cierto Edward, Marco me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que quería que mandáramos a hacer carteles con tu nombre artístico y tu foto para empezar a promocionarte_.- me dijo serio

_-¿En serio? Eso esta muy bien, cuando los haremos, o cuando será el primer concierto.- _pregunte quería empezar lo mas pronto posible.

_-Pues estaba planeando ir mañana a tomar tus fotografías, y hacer los carteles lo más pronto posible, así comenzaras esta semana tal vez a tocar.-_dijo animado, no pude evitar sentirme igual que el o hasta mas.

_-por supuesto mañana mismo debemos de hacer todo-_ dije quería empezar a tocar lo antes posible.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Cuando termine de arreglarme estaba en un completo dilema, como se supone que iria ahora, en ferrocarril o en mi auto, lo mas lógico seria usar mi auto pero quería encontrar de nuevo a mi chica del ferrocarril, extrañaba esos ojos chocolate tan profundos, pero al igual que ayer no estaba seguro de que trabajara hoy o saliera.

Jasper me llamo y dijo que ya estaba en el estudio así que fui en mi Volvo, Emmett ya tenia de nuevo su Jeep, pero tenia algo mas una novia, si, ahora Rosalie era su pareja, todos estaban felices con sus parejas.

_-Demonios Edward si te decidieras a hablar ya sabrías todo sobre ella, y estarías contento.-_ esta vez mi inconsciente no se equivocaba.

Llegue y tome las fotografías, después fuimos a la imprenta los carteles estarían listos para mañana por la mañana, eso era perfecto para la tarde ya estarían colgando en las calles, solo faltaba terminar los tramites y condiciones con Marco, pero eso ya no importaba por fin tocaría el piano en un teatro.

Mañana viajaría en ferrocarril para ver a esa chica del ferrocarril.

**BELLA POV.**

El domingo había pasado rápido, no tenia nada que hacer fuera así que termine mis trabajos en casa, me dedique a seguir mi lectura y escombrar.

Pero hoy era un buen día, se veía que iba a estar soleado como me gustaba, así que decidí ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, bueno no solo salía por el paseo:

_Estas loca Isabella, solo tu quieres salir a dar un paseo y regresar en un ferrocarril_- me regañe

Después de caminar un rato tome mi ferrocarril estaba nerviosa pero aun así compre mi boleto y subí pero el no estaba, por alguna razón hoy me había despertado muy positiva así que no perdía la esperanza de que pudiera verlo me senté en el mismo lugar donde siempre, a decir verdad desde la semana pasada cuando lo conocí.

El fin de semana había sido un poco duro, se que suena raro y loco pero no se como me había sentido durante el sábado y domingo, nunca me había sentido así era como tristeza, enojo.. no se como explicarlo….. la respuesta llego automáticamente en cuento el entro al vago con esa sonrisa que apenas con días de conocerlo ya adoraba, claro lo había extrañado, era mi única explicación.

El tomo su lugar de siempre, y esperamos en silencio mientras el ferrocarril avanzaba, el silencio iba y venia entre nosotros, esta vez quise mirarlo más que siempre lo había extrañado pero aun no tenía el valor necesario para hacer algo más.

Quería caminar, cruzar el vagón y decirle algo preguntarle algo, solo algo pequeño un hola, pero no yo era muy cobarde a mi lado el león de Mago de Oz era Terminator, -_No Bella simplemente no tienes el valor, aun que lo tuvieras tu no le interesarías a un chico así.- _me dije a mi misma, tal vez Emmett tenga razón y solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Para cuando deje de pensar, ya había llegado a mi estación, a regañadientes baje, y antes de bajar di un suspiro pero también quise dar un adiós, me había decidido esta seria la última vez que lo vería.

Baje y camine hacia mi casa, estaba muy triste, cansada, el verlo me tenia triste si pero le hubiera prestado mas atención si hubiera sabido que seria la ultima vez, llegue a casa y Alice no estaba genial, la necesitaba para contarle mis problemas o mi decisión y ella había ido de compras, aun que tal vez estaba bien, no quería gritarle o hacer algo mal, cuando me ponía así no sabia que hacia.

Aun con mi coraje me fui a bañar y a cambiar, para estar cómoda y seguir el manuscrito de mi proyecto, tenia pensado un nuevo libro pero aun no sabia mucho sobre el, necesitaba ir a mi trabajo y contemplar esa maravillosa vista desde mi oficina, así que decidí ir mas temprano al trabajo, prepare la comida, prepare mi portafolio donde llevaba el libro que había tomado de la oficina, mi disco y otros apuntes, Alice no había regresado aun, así que le deje una nota:

ALICE:

DECIDI IR A LA OFICINA MAS TEMPRANO, NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA, TE VERE MAÑANA DEJE COMIDA EN EL REFRIGERADOR.

BELLA

Camine a la estación del ferrocarril, para ir a la oficina, decidí sentarme en otro vagón, me ayudaría a dejar de pensar en "el loco", si también decidí quita la pertenencia, llegue a la parada del centro de la ciudad y comencé a caminar me ayudaría, use mi suéter negro, ya eran las 7:00 pm. Y Madrid a veces era una ciudad muy fría, para pasar la calle me detuve y voltee a mirar el semáforo, y algo llamo mi atención, un cartel que anunciaba un concierto de pia…no, no no lo podía creer el chico de la foto era el era "mi loco" era el estaba enfrente de un piano, y lo tocaba, estaba con un smoking negro, ¿es pianista?, claro yo buscaba razones para olvidarlo y el era pianista, leí lo que decía el cartel, había dos daros importantes en el:

EDWARD EN CONCIERTO,

ESTE MIERCOLES 10 D E M A R Z O

Su nombre era ¿Edward?, ¿igual que el amigo de Alice, que mi cita invisible?, en ese instante comprendí lo que mi inconsciente trato de decirme por medio del sueño, su nombre claro era lo único que podían tener en común ellos dos.

Tome los datos de cuando y donde seria el concierto, hoy era Lunes 8 de Marzo, tenia dos días para conseguir pases he ir al concierto.

_-Espera Bella, no habías decidido olvidarlo, y dejarlo en paz_- dije, esta bien lo había dicho, pero nuestra despedida digamos que no había sido la correcta.

Mañana en la mañana iría a preguntar, tenia suerte de que mi cliente Marco, fuera el promotor del evento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA PUES AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y PUES BELLA AUN NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SON LA MISMA PERSONA PERO **

**EDWARD PRONTO LO SABRA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **


	17. SON LA MISMA PERSONA

**EDWARD POV.**

Me levante temprano para ir a la estación de ferrocarril había estado pensando en ella todo el fin de semana había intentado distraerme viendo la televisión o verificando los carteles que me promocionarían pero nada serbia.

Emmett ya estaba en casa lo había llamado para que me llevara a la estación y después llevara el Volvo a la oficina de Marco.

_-¿Qué hay hermano?, listo para la inspiración_- pregunto

_-De que hablas Emmett_?- solo le había llamado una vez así a la chica del ferrocarril y tal vez no se refería a eso.

-_No seas tonto, la chica del ferrocarril que te da inspiración_- dijo, bueno para molestarme era observador.

-_OHHH si por eso quiero ir a la estación-_ conteste

-_Bueno vamos por ella a ver si pasa algo más y te quita lo reprimido_- dijo mientras hacia caras.

-_Cállate ya Emmett y vámonos-_ claro a el le encantaba hablar sobre mi vida sexual y eso me molestaba.

-_Esta bien… o espera…-_ dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo

-_Hola preciosa… que ahora…. Iba a dejar a Eddie a la estación y…-_ no escuche mas se fue a la recamara, ahora tendría que esperar a que terminara.

Así que desayune algo mientras el regresaba esto tardaría mucho comencé a desesperarme ya eran las 9:15 am. y el no Podía terminar pero llegaría a tiempo o si no mataría a Emmett.

Después de un rato termino de hablar y nos fuimos, supongo que vio mi mirada y llegamos rápido a la estación compre mi boleto y cuando camine hacia nuestro vagón comenzaron mis ansias –_y si no viene hoy, nadie me asegura que venga siempre_- dije en mi mente pero estas ansias se terminaron ella ya estaba aquí en el ferrocarril conmigo, y sentada en su lugar de siempre, sonreí al verla y camine hacia mi asiento.

El vagón estaba casi vacio, el silencio entre nosotros dos era muy grande quise ir e impedir que se expandiera mas pero ella parecía tan concentrada, pensativa, me pregunte si notaria los gestos que estaba haciendo, fruncía el ceño, movía el pie como un tic nervioso, a veces también se notaba enojada o triste _-quisiera leer su mente_- pensé, había estado viéndola tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la estación donde se bajo por primera vez, ella volteo y se levanto, parecía enojada y decepcionada-que frustración no poder preguntarle algo , bajo y dio un suspiro no sin antes voltear.

Llegue a mi estación decepcionado de mí nuevamente como era que no podía decirle ni un hola.

Camine a tomar el taxi he ir a la oficina de Marco, cuando llegue Jasper y Alice ya estaban en la puerta

_-Hola Edward ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-_ pregunto Alice pero algo me decía que no era un pregunta cualquiera.

_-Hola Alice, un poco lento, cosas de trabajo ya sabes_- conteste mientras caminábamos.

La firma del contrato había sido rápida, Jasper había leído las cónsulas y demás al ver que todo estaba en orden firme y Alice decidió marcharse con Jasper en su carro, menciono algo sobre hablar conmigo pero no sabia para que.

Por la tarde decidí supervisar el como se pondrían los carteles que me promocionarían para dejar de pensar en mi chica pero no era cosa simple los carteles eran simples para algunas personas tal vez, pero para mi era uno de los mayores logros en mi vida, el primer evento seria el Miércoles 10 de Marzo en "El sol" el cartel contenía datos simples la fecha, el promotor, donde se comprarían los boletos y mi nombre.

Al terminar el trabajo me marche a casa en mi Volvo me detuve en un semáforo frente a una editorial sentí una necesidad de voltear así que lo hice pude ver algo que me parecía inusual eran las 9:30 Pm según un cartel la editorial ya estaba cerrada y aun así había una silueta frente a un gran ventanal parecía una mujer, la luz que había era tenue, ya que era la única luz encendida en todo el edificio, la mujer parecía muy concentrada por lo que recordé a mi chica del ferrocarril y sentí una sensación de alivio al mirar pero no sabia por que.

El semáforo cambio y avance a mi casa cuando llegue puse mi disco de Debussy servía para relajarme y seria mas fácil dormir, no tenia nada que hacer por lo que quise dormirme temprano, estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando sonó mi celular

_-Edward, soy yo Alice me preguntaba si podría verte mañana para… darte el disco de el sábado_-.

_-Claro Alice pero el disco no lo regalarías a tu amiga…. He lo siento cual es su nombre?-_ lo había olvidado por completo.

_-Bella, como se te puede olvidar Edward, Ho por dios, espero que no vuelva a pasar, pero quería hablar de eso precisamente- _

_-Lo siento Alice, pero esta bien te veré mañana ¿en donde?_ – solo esperaba que fuera a las 10:30

_-Te parece que nos veamos en el café del centro a las 9:30?-_ Mierda no así no vería a Bella, que diablos digo no vería a mi chica del ferrocarril.

_-Claro Alice pero me disculparías si llego un poco tarde-_ tal vez podría ver a mi chica cuando llegara a la estación.

-_Claro que no Edward, solo que no tardes demasiado_- eso era seguro Alice me mataría si de verdad llegara muy tarde.

-_Claro no s vemos mañana Alice cuídate_- dije mientras colgaba

¿De que querría hablarme Alice? Era raro en ella hacer cosas así, no vería a mi chica del ferrocarril o tal vez si, tendría mi disco de colecciones pero no valía la pena cambiarla a ella por un disco, pero ya había quedado con Alice así que saldría más temprano.

Me desperté y me cambia rápido para ir a la estación con suerte alcanzaría a ver a la chica del ferrocarril, no sabia por que pero hoy había despertado con mucha energía.

Decidí ir en mi volvo, se me haría tarde si no lo hiciera, me subí y me estacione en el centro, camine hacia la estación del ferrocarril, y espere a que ella llegara ya eran 9:25 am y ella aun no había llegado le habría pasado algo?, o tal vez simplemente hoy no subiría al ferrocarril, o ya estaba dentro?, decidí dar un vistazo, entre al vago pero ella aun no estaba así que decidí bajar cuando di vuelta golpee a una persona

_- lo siento_- dije pero la persona estaba agachada solo se veía su cabello, me agache para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

_-No hay problema, no es nada-_ contesto esa persona

Tome algunas cosas tiradas ella aun no levantaba la cara, cuando encontré un disco, tenia la misma portada que el que iba a comprar el sa…bado, en ese instante ella levanto la mirada y no lo podía creer era ella mi chica del ferrocarril, la persona que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, la persona que estaba esperando.

Ella también se me quedo mirando con cara de sorpresa pero supongo quela mía tenia la misma expresión, y un extremado rubor apareció en su cara y decidí reaccionar.

-_Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención_ -dije mientras le entregaba el disco.

-_no, no hay problema soy muy torpe –_contesto muy nerviosa.

Pero sentí que el ferrocarril comenzaba a avanzar y yo tenia que bajar o no, si tenia que hacerlo.

-_Bueno gracias, es un buen disco_- dije sonriéndole y voltee y baje del ferrocarril.

_-Eres un idiota Edward Cullen, no debiste bajar_- dije para mi mismo y era cierto que estaba pensando como me ponía así de nervioso y hacia cosas estúpidas cuando ella estaba cerca, bueno ahora estaba seguro de dos cosas: ya había agradecido su inspiración y tenia la voz mas bella que había escuchado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar ooo Alice, corrí hacia la cafetería para ver que era lo que teníamos que hablar.

_-Hola Alice lo siento, es solo que estaba ocupado-_ dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-_Ocupado en algo importante y sorprendente supongo por tu cara-_ dijo demonios ella es muy perspectiva.

-_Algo, ya te contare después ahora de que querías que habláramos ¿OO espera no la chica de la disquera dijo que solo había dos discos de colección cierto?_- pregunte ansioso había la posibilidad de que ella y yo hubiéramos comprado el mismo disco del cual solo existían dos.

_-Si Edward de eso quería hablarte lo que pasa es que….-_

_-Grandioso, eso es fabuloso Alice_- dije emocionado y sin permitirle terminar.

_-¿De que hablas Edward?-_ pregunto, bueno tendría que contarle para que me comprendiera.

_-Es que hay una chica que me trae loco, es raro que escuches eso de mi pero así es, la conocí en un ferrocarril y desde el primer día me las he arreglado para encontrarla cada mañana y hoy choque con ella y tenia el mismo disco que el que tiene tu amiga – _estaba seguro de que Alice no había entendido nada su cara era… parecía estar en shock y con el popote en su boca.

Pero de repente reacciono, se volteo y escupió todo su te

_-¿Queeeeeee?-_ me grito

_-Ahora que te pasa a ti Alice, no es nada grave se que quieres que conozca a tu amiga … Bella pero en realidad siento que estoy enamorado de esta chica._

_-__No Edward no entiendes tu chica del ferrocarril y Bella son la misma persona_- bien ahora yo era el confundido a que se refería Alice con que son la misma persona, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi cara y empezó a explicarme.

_-Si de eso quería hablarte, te venia a regresar el disco por que Bella fue la chica que compro el otro diez minutos antes que nosotros, y ella me conto la semana pasada de un chico que conoció en un ferrocarril y créeme cuando digo que esta loca por el_- ¿podía ser cierto?, Bella y mi chica del ferrocarril eran la misma persona

_-No Alice no puede ser la misma persona_ – dije ahora era yo el del shock.

_-Claro que si Edward puedo decirte que la viste el jueves de la semana pasado y también el viernes y que el primer día que la viste iba con un taje negro que es su traje favorito para ir a su trabajo.-_ dijo.

Claro que era ella, recordaba todo lo que traía el primer día que la conocí y el viernes fue cunaod me dio la inspiración.

_-Si Alice, son la misma persona tengo que ir a buscarla, vamos ahora mismo a la otra estación del ferrocarril.-_ dije mientras tomaba mi chamarra y dejaba un billete sobre la mesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POR DIOS ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE ¿A USTEDES QUE LES PARECIO?, BUENO HA SIDO MI FAVORITO, PUES AHORA EDWARD YA LO SABE Y TRATARA DE ENCONTRAR A BELLA, YA CASI SE HACERCA EL FINAL POR QUE YA ES MARTES 9 DE MARZO. **

**PUES CUIDENSE Y DEJENME SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR TODOS LOS QUE ME TIENEN AGREGADO A HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, ALERTAS Y AUTOR, POR FAVOR DEJENLOS JEJE.**

**PUES CUIDENCE Y TRATARE DE SUBIR MI PROXIMO CAPITULO MUY PRONTO.**


	18. QUE IMPORTA

**BELLA POV.**

Camine a la oficina y llame a la oficina de Marco para hacer una cita y comprar mis boletos mi cita era a las 10:00 am me daba tiempo suficiente para ir en el ferrocarril de siempre y enc entrar a mi loco.

Conforme pasaba la tarde comencé a escribir mi borrador del libro pero no podía dejar de pensar en el loco el que se llamara Edward al igual que el amigo de Alice me había dejado como explicarlo ansiosa? Tal vez era la palabra adecuada, di un suspiro ya era noche y necesitaba seguir mi trabajo, camine hacia el ventanal y vi la ciudad era maravillosa la vista que había, se podía contemplar toda la ciudad, el cielo, la luna, parecía que la tenia enfrente de mi, era increíblemente hermoso.

Pensé en como seguir mi libro, pero después de todo tal vez no seria una buena historia, ya existían muchas historias de vampiros, como el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo, aun que este era muy especial, me hacia sentir romántica, incluso cursi tal vez, pero eso no importaba era una bella historia sobre una chica normal que se enamora de un vampiro, y la forma en que el vampiro protege a la chica es mejor aun, debería mandar felicitaciones a mi colega.

Asi que fui a mi escritorio y escribí una carta, el libro tenia mucho de a verse publicado pero no importaba , le pedí que me aportara ideas tal vez sobre una nueva historia, no era mala idea y conociéndola no se negaría, estaba escribiendo cuando me gano el sueño.

Desperté a las 9:15 am. –Dios Isabella no te basto con dormir todo el fin de semana- me regañe a mi misma tendría que apresurarme tenia 15 minutos para llegar a la estación y tomar mi ferrocarril, tome la carta y la eché en el buzón, camine lo mas rápido que pude no podía perder el ferrocarril, compre mi boleto y subí al ferrocarril, metí mi cartera a mi bolsa y de repente choque con alguien y caí.

-Estúpida, no puedes fijarte- dije para mi misma mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas, en ese ínstate escuche una voz aterciopelada:

_-Lo siento- _la voz se escuchaba desde arriba, tal vez era la persona con la que había chocado, sin embargo esa voz me parecía lejana mente familiar.

_-No hay problema, no es nada- nada inusual_ en mi dije en mi mente

Seguí juntando mis cosas y ese chico se apresuro a ayudarme, tomo mi disco de colección, no pude evitarlo era mi disco de colección así que levante la vista enojada pero cambie a la sorpresa.

Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos_ -No, no puede ser, ya estoy loca no puede ser el mi loco?¿Edward?-,_ bueno si es que era su nombre real, los artistas solían cambiar sus nombres, _no seas estúpida Isabella el esta enfrente de ti, ohh es cierto dios esta enfrente de mi._- sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas

_-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención_- dijo rápidamente, su voz se escuchaba tan diferente de cerca.

_-Reacciona bella di algo_ – dijo mi inconsciente

_-No, no hay problema soy muy torpe_- admití, nerviosa dios estoy hablando con el que hago ahora

El ferrocarril comenzó a avanzar y yo no podía quitar la mirada de el, se podía ver indiscreto pero que importaba estaba hablando con el.

-_Bueno gracias, es un buen disco_- dijo haciendo una sonrisa torcida, y bajo del ferrocarril, me había quedado deslumbrada por el y no había reaccionado aun.

_-Eres una idiota Isabella Swam, lo asustaste, o por que no respondiste-_detuve mi regaño interno y sus ultimas palabras sonaron en mi mente -_Bueno gracias, es un buen disco._- Había dicho ¿gracias? Gracias por que ¿por dejar que me tirara?, claro que no, no había hecho nada para que me agradeciera.

Yo debía decir gracias por que me había ayudado y por que había admirado mi disco, ¿Le gustaba la música de piano?

No me había dado cuenta de que seguía parada, me senté en donde siempre y puse mi bolsa a lado, y repetí nuestra conversación una y otra vez en mi mente, aun no sabia por que había dicho gracias pero… que importaba había hablado con el y estaba segura de dos cosas: primera tenia una voz hermosa, y una sonrisa igual.

Llegue a la última estación y camine a la oficina de Marco quería tener mas tiempo despistada, mas tiempo distraída y pensando en el en su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Llegue tarde a mi cita tanto que ahora tenia que esperar a que todas las demás citas se fueran, o hasta que otra persona despistada como yo olvidara la suya.

Pero de nuevo que importaba, había sido el mejor día de mi vida, el chico mas guapo del mundo podría decir o el más guapo que yo conocía había hablado conmigo.

Cuando las demás citas habían terminado ya era la hora de la comida ósea las 2:00 pm. ¿Ya habían pasado tantas horas?, tan distraída estaba que Tanya ya se había ido a comer y yo no me había dado cuenta, así que salí y busque un restaurant cerca para comer algo, cuando termine de comer regrese a la oficina de Marco, este me atendió ya que su secretaria aun no había regresado.

Compre dos boletos tal vez Alice quisiera venir aun que la verdad lo dudaba, fui a la casa ya era tarde y debía volver al trabajo, el día se había ido mas rápido que nunca, llegue a casa y Alice no estaba en casa ¿Adonde había ido? Bueno seguramente de compras.

Puse mi ahora sagrado disco ya que el lo había tomado y comencé a escombrar la casa con mucho trabajo debo decir, cuando creía haber terminada me di cuenta de que había puesto las cosas en lugares no correspondientes.

_-Sera mejor que deje así y me de un baño.- _dije en voz alta y camine hacia mi habitación, prepare mi ropa y me metí a bañar.

Cuando termine de vestirme, mi celular sonó, hasta ese momento recordé que no lo había prendido en todo el día, era bueno que la alarma sonara aunque este estuviera apagado, desprograme la alarma ¿tan rápido ya era hora de ir a trabajar? El día no puede durar mas para pensar en el?

Encendí mi celular al salir de casa y decidí llamar a Alice, tenia que contárselo y aun no llegaba de sus compras.

_Numero ocupado-_ dijo la operadora-_Deje un mensaje-_ no parecía la forma correcta pero ya tendría tiempo de explicarlo bien mañana.

_-Aliceeeeee-_ grite wow si que estaba emocionada- _no te imaginas lo que paso hoy tengo que contártelo ya voy rumbo a la oficina pero mañana a primera hora te lo contare mejor: hable con mi loco, se que esperas detalles pero mañana lo prometo._- y colgué

Tome el ferrocarril y de nuevo reviví ese momento especial.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**holaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡**

**siento no subir capitulo antes pero estaba un poco ocupada jejej pues aqui la perspectiva de bella.**

**gracias a todos los que leen la historia de verdad dejen sus reviews por favor.**

**cuidence y preparence por que ya casi llega el final :(**


	19. BUSCANDOLA PREPARANDOSE

**EDWARD POV**

Fuimos directo a la estación en donde ella se bajaba usualmente y debo decir que sorprendí a Alice cuando ni siquiera pregunte a donde íbamos o cuando sabia hacia donde dirigirme pero que podía hacer Bella era todo para mi, ahora lo sabia, creo que lo supe desde un principio pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro.

Pero a pesar de que maneje más rápido de lo normal y eso era mucho muy rápido, cuando llegamos el ferrocarril ya empezaba a avanzar, y nuestro vagón ya había pasado, y era el penúltimo.

_-Alice llámala dile que espere-_ no sabia si ya había bajado y aquí había demasiada gente.

-_Lo siento Edward ya lo hice y su teléfono esta apagado-_ me dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

_-No puede ser debemos hacer algo ¿Te parece que la esperemos en tu casa?- _dije comenzando a caminar, era de mala educación pero se que ella comprendía, era como una hermana para mi y me conocía perfectamente.

_-Claro Edward no se que esperas camina-_dijo mientras pasaba enfrente de mi, me hizo reír caminaba tan rápido y con esa estatura.

Maneje deprisa rumbo a la casa de Alice y Bella, mi Bella, no sabia que le diría si estaba en casa como empezaría a platicar con ella y si decía algo incorrecto.

_-Relájate Edward todo saldrá bien-_ dijo Alice mientras bajaba del auto y me deba un abrazo.

_-Eso espero Alice, eso espero_- dije, solté un suspiro y entre a la casa._ –Bien Edward aquí vamos._

_-Bella, estoy en casa-_ dijo Alice tal vez trataba de sorprenderla –_Bella –_ dijo Alice dando saltitos.

_-No puede ser donde se metió-_ dijo mientras regresaba de revisar todas las recamaras.

_-No me digas que no esta aquí Alice, ¿ahora que podemos hacer? ¿A dónde pudo ir?-_ dije tan rápido, asi me ponía cuando esta nervioso ansioso, incluso puedo decir que una tristeza me invadió.

_-No lo se Edward, no esta aquí no estaba en la estación, no contesta el teléfono, y no me dijo nada sobre ir a alguna cita, ho ya se hablemos a su oficina-_ dijo mientras sacaba el celular del bolso.

-HOLA ANGELA,…. OYE ESTA BELLA EN LA OFICINA….. SI YA SE QUE TRABAJA DE NOCHE, PERO TAL VEZ SE QUEDO A ALGO…. ¿SEGURA?... ESTA BIEN…. SI GRACIAS.-

_-Tampoco esta en la oficina_- dijo haciendo un puchero.

_-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-_ pregunte por que hacia caras sospechaba algo?

_-Nada es solo que ahora ya sabemos todo y aun así el destino no quiere que se encuentren- _

Era cierto, por primera vez creía en lo que Alice me decía, tal vez el destino no quería que nos encontráramos, tal vez no teníamos por que encontrarnos de nuevo, tal vez solo estábamos destinados a vernos por momentos pero nada mas.

-Lo siento Edward, no debí decirlo es que me dejo llevar pero estoy seguro de que ustedes se volverán a encontrar, es mas vallamos a buscarla a los lugares que frecuenta, es mas pidámosle ayuda a Jasper.- dijo mientras iba a llamarlo por teléfono.

Pero claro se me había olvidado Jasper y Emmett ya la conocían, como era posible tantas veces que pudimos encontrarnos y no lo hicimos, ya fuera por que ella faltaba, por que yo no quería ir, por que llegaba tarde a las citas de trabajo, o a la disco- _Eres un estúpido Edward.-_

Pasamos toda la tarde buscándola en la biblioteca, en discotecas, incluso fuimos de nuevo a su oficina, fuimos a la estación y ella no estaba ¿Acaso había desaparecido de la fas de la tierra?, Alice había tratado de marcarle varias veces pero ella no contestaba, su teléfono seguía apagado solo una vez decía que estaba ocupado.

Bien ahora estaba convencido, no era nuestro destino encontrarnos, tal vez hoy había sido la última vez que no veríamos y yo la había desperdiciado bajándome del ferrocarril. Tal vez como decía Alice no era bueno forzar al destino, tal vez debía dejarlo así y si mañana nos veíamos seria una buena señal.

**BELLA POV.**

En la oficina ya se habían ido todos, había llegado un poco tarde, sobre mi mueble estaba una nota de mi compañera Ángela:

BELLA:

ALICE LLAMO BUSCANDOTE, NO SE SI YA SE COMUNICO CONTIGO PERO QUERIA INFORMARTE POR SI ES QUE NO FUE ASI.

ANGELA.

Ya le había dejado un mensaje a Alice y lo mas seguro es que ya lo hubiera escuchado no podía vivir sin su celular.

Trabaje toda la noche, hoy si tenía inspiración, tanta que acabe los primeros capítulos de mi libro y no me di cuenta que ya era de mañana, si por fin hoy era Miércoles 10 de Marzo, hoy era el concierto de Edward mi loco, tenia que apresurarme a trabajar, hoy había cambiado mi turno de trabajo, trabajaría hasta la tarde para poder irme al concierto, aun que eso implicara trabajar con Mike, un compañero desde la secundaria que estaba obsesionado con la salir conmigo, no pensé que duraría demasiado pero había llegado a estudiar la misma carrera que yo y por "casualidad" le había tocado trabajar en la misma editorial que yo.

Pero sobreviviría, eran solo unas horas ¿no?, ya eran las 10:00 am. Y me pregunte que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido a la estación como siempre, ¿Edward estaría ahí?, nos hubiéramos hablado después de lo de ayer, tal vez no, tal vez ayer solo me había hablado por cortesía…..

Gracias a dios ya eran las 5 de la tarde, mi hora de salida gracias a Dios, decía de nuevo, nos e como demonios Mike se había enterado de mi turno, bueno aun que se que era un milagro que yo trabajara en la tarde y era normal que todos lo dijeran, pero me hacia sentir incomoda.

Bueno el caso es que Mike se había ofrecido a ayudarme con mi libro, pero claro que no necesitaba su ayuda, solo necesitaba pensar en mi loco, en Edward, pero con Mike aquí eso era imposible, estaba tan entretenido platicando que ni se había dado cuenta de que me puse un audífono para evitar escucharlo.

Fui rápido a la casa y Alice estaba ahí por fin la veía.

_-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?-_ dije con alegría.

_-Donde habías estado, trate de llamarte todo el día de ayer y te fui a buscar a los lugares que frecuentas pero no estabas en ningún lado_- dijo muy enojada y preocupada.

_-Lo siento Alice es solo que estaba tan distraída, y además te deje un mensaje en el celular ¿No lo escuchaste?-_ dije arrepentida, Alice nunca se había puesto así.

_-No no lo hice por que deje mi celular en el carro de Jasper- _aun estaba muy enojada podía sentirlo, pero aun así no reaccione de la misma forma, ella tenia todo el derecho de enojarse debía llamarla.

_-OHH Lo siento, de verdad, ¿vas a algún lado?.-_ pregunte, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un vestido negro con escote triangular, muy bonito por cierto, quería contarle lo de mi loco pero no era el momento adecuado tal vez mañana.

_-Si Jasper me va a llevar a cenar, llegare un poco tarde-_ dijo mientras abría la puerta, me sentí muy mal al ver que se marchaba enfadada conmigo.

_-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana_- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir a mi habitación.

_-Ohh Bella- _escuche detrás de mi seguido de unos taconcitos, cuando voltee, unos brazos me rodearon.

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?-_ dije estaba desconcertada.

_-Lo siento tanto, es solo que me tenías preocupada, no sabia que hacer si estabas bien o mal y no regresaste en toda la tarde de ayer ni de hoy….por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí de noche? _– dijo con cara de confusión me hizo reír.

_-Nada Alice, solo quería darme la noche y pensé en ir a un concierto de piano que va a ver hoy.-_ dije, pensé invitarla pero saldría con Jasper a cenar.

_-¿En serio? Por que no me avisaste pudimos ir juntas?-_ dijo

_-Lo se pero compre los boletos ayer y no te había visto, pero tal vez no valla, no tengo ganas_.- dije no quería arruinar su salida con Jasper.

-Bella, claro que no debes ir anda te ayudo a arreglarte- dijo jalándome a mi recamara.

_-pero ¿Jasper y su cita?-_ dije

_-hoo ya sabes como son los hombres, bueno Jasper, suele tardar y yo acabare antes- _dijo y en ese instante sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-HOLA…. O JAZZ…. CLARO…. NO NO TE PREOCUPES CARIÑO… CLARO TE ESPERARE.

_-Vez Bella, te lo dije dice que tardara un poco más.-_ bueno eso me tranquilizaba, ahora ya estaba nerviosa en unas cuantas hora lo vería.

Me apresure para bañarme y en cuanto Salí Alice me peino ya había escogido mi ropa y zapatos para que si no daba tiempo yo me acabara de arreglar.

_-Y bueno Bella, que te paso en estos dos días ¿algo en especial?_- pregunto ¿algo especial? Ella nunca hablaba así, ella sabia algo que yo no, tal vez si vio mi mensaje y solo quería esperar.

_-No, oo solo que hoy Mike estuvo fastidiando todo el día no me dejo ni un segundo en paz_.- dije

_-Odio a Mike, no te puede dejar nunca, da gracias a dios que accedieron a darte el otro turno.-_

_-Créeme que lo hago._

_-Y por cierto ya no me has contado nada de … mmmm.. tu loco-_ dijo dudando.

_-Claro, pues…. Veras… ayer choque con el y tuvimos una leve platica, no sabes Alice, tiene una voz hermosa, y una sonrisa que Ho Dios juro que es capaz de hipnotizarte-_ dije pensando en la mañana de ayer, PERO ESCUCHE SUS RISITAS ¿QUE LE PASABA?

_-¿Qué te ocurre Alice, te cuento algo importante y te ríes_?- bien ahora estaba molesta.

_-Lo siento Bella, es que ….. Lo mismo decía yo de Jasper-_ dijo, algo me decía que me ocultaba algo, o tal vez ya alucinaba.

_-Listo acabe justo a tiempo, estas preciosa Bella, y eso que aun no te pones el vestido jeje, bueno Jasper ya debe estar abajo, diviértete_- dijo dándome un beso y se fue bien ahora a vestirme he ir a "el sol" donde seria el evento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA, PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FAN FIC, LO SE ME HAGO MUCHO DEL ROGAR PERO AUN NO QUIERO TERMINAR MI HISTORIA JEJE, PUES DEJENME SUS REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA ME AGREGAN A ALERTA Y MAS.....**


	20. EL CONCIERTO

**EDWARD POV.**

Después de buscarla toda la tarde, y no encontrarla, después de darme cuenta de que tal vez no era nuestro destino encontrarnos, fui a casa resignado, me sentía mal, triste, destrozado, me había hecho ilusiones tan rápidamente, cuando Alice me había dicho que era Bella, solo pensé en todas la veces que estuvimos a punto de conocernos, cuando la tuve en mis brazos, todas las veces que nos encontramos en el ferrocarril, la mañana de hoy cuando cruce unas cuantas palabras con ella, si definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella pero… no la encontraba, ¿Dónde podía estar?.

Alice había dicho que debía estar en la oficina por que ella nunca faltaba al trabajo. Esperaba que así fuera, no quería hacer otra cosa que ir, buscarla y decirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba, pero debía esperar hasta mañana, si la veía en el ferrocarril, si la encontraba, no dudaría ni un segundo en hablarle.

Desperté temprano, me había quedado dormido en mi sillón del estudio pensando en ella, y hablando de ella tenia que tomar un ferrocarril, estaba nervioso, mi vida, mi futuro estaba a punto de decidirse, muchos dirían que exagero al decir que mi vida estaba en riesgo pero no, en esta semana ella ya era todo para mi, sentía que era la razón de mi existencia.

No lo dude mas, me bañe, me cambie y me fui directo a la estación del ferrocarril, llegue a tiempo eran 9:15 am. Compre mi boleto y subí, seguí la rutina y me senté en mi lugar y espere.

_-No puede ser, ¿Por qué?_-pensé, ya eran las 9:30, el ferrocarril, había comenzado a avanzar y ella no había llegado, no estaba aquí, de repente sentí una muy profunda tristeza- _que había pensado, tal vez yo solo le parecía guapo, pero que sintiera algo por mi,? No eso no pasaba-_llegue a la ultima estación y camine a mi casa, no me sentía bien no tenia ganas de hacer nada, necesitaba un descanso o algo.

Cuando llegue fui directo al piano, y comencé a tocar inconscientemente, no sabía lo que hacia, pero podía sentir lo que transmitía mi melodía: tristeza, dolor, nostalgia, resignación. Cuatro palabras que describían exactamente el como me sentía.

El timbre de mi casa me sorprendió, fui a abrir

_-¿Edward?¿Que te pasa men? Pareces un muerto-_ Emmett y sus estupideces.

_-¿Qué quieres Emmett? No estoy de humor-_ casi le grite, no era mi intención pero me costaba controlar mi carácter.

-Lo _siento hermano, es solo que Jasper me mando, no contestas sus llamadas y se preocupo-_ contesto

-_Jasper es un estúpido no me ha llamado-_ dije mientras buscaba mi celular, wow tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de el.

_-Demonios, esta bien ya sabes que estoy bien-_ dije y me senté en el sofá.

-_De hecho bien, no me parece la palabra adecuada, vamos Ed pensé que estarías contento hoy es tu primera presentación de piano._

_-¿Qué?-_ dije sorprendido no podía ser hoy

_-Si hermano hoy es 10 de Marzo-_ Eres un idiota Edward como se te pudo olvidar.

_-Diablos, que pasa no vamos a ensayar nada_?- dije mientras buscaba mi chamarra, genial solo estaba la que llevaba puesta el primer día que… diablos debo olvidarlo.

_-Si por eso me mando Jasper, dijo que te llevara, vamos- _

_-Vamos_- dije mientras salíamos de mi casa.

Estuvimos ensayando hasta las 4:00pm. De hecho había sido poco tiempo Jasper se había desesperado, le había pasado todo mi enojo.

_-Demonios Edward reacciona, es tu presentación, debes tocar como cuando firmamos contrato, estas tocando melodías tristes y eso no le gustara a Marco-_ dijo todavía tranquilo.

_-pues si no le gusta que toque el_- dije mientras me levantaba del banco. Claro no podían faltar las risotas de Emmett.

_-Cállate Emmett, mira Edward se que esto es importante para ti y no voy a dejar que eches a perder una de tus mas grandes oportunidades, así que voy a arreglar los últimos detalles, iré por Alice para darle la sorpresa y regresare, espero que ya te hayas tranquilizado para entonces_.- dijo mientras se iba.

Jasper tenia razón, era una de mis grandes oportunidades, y yo estaba desperdiciándola pero es que no podía evitar el sentirme así. Así que fui a casa me bañe, me puse mi traje y me tranquilice, fui directo a "el sol", Marco estaba agradeciendo a todos los presentes.

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mi, y no sabia si realmente ya estaba bien para tocar, no sabia que transmitiría con las melodías que tocaría, así que pensé en los últimos días y el rostro de Bella, tan hermoso, tan dulce y sus ojos chocolate, los mas hermosos que había visto, bloquee los pensamientos de el saber que tal vez nunca la volvería ver, eso ayudaría estaba seguro.

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, con ustedes Edward Cullen- dijo Marco, se escucharon aplausos, y camine en el escenario había demasiada gente, bueno comparada con la gente que yo esperaba.

Me senté en el banco, solté un pequeño suspiro y sentí una necesidad de voltear al publico, Alice estaba sentada en las primeras filas junto con Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, y algo me sorprendió hay estaban Tanya y toda su familia, me esperaba una noche larga.

Busque entre las demás personas, no se por que guardaba la esperanza de que viniera de que Alice la trajera, pero no estaba, la tristeza regreso a mi.

Cuando me di cuenta no lo podía evitar ya estaba tocando la misma melodía de la tarde la triste, y esto sonara imposible, incluso cursi, pero una pequeña lagrima salió de mis ojos, levante la mirada y podía ver la cara un poco molesta de Marco y Jasper, pero todos los demás también parecían tristes, deprimidos, y algo llamo mi atención:

Una silueta parada a medio pasillo, era ella, Dios no podía creerlo era Bella, estaba aquí en el concierto y para en el pasillo, quise correr y abrazarla, pero podía sentir la mirada enfurecida de Jasper lo mire y le di una sonrisa en señal de que estaba bien y haría lo correcto, cuando mire de nuevo al pasillo, ella ya no estaba, pare de tocar la melodía triste y todos aplaudieron, me levante, di una reverencia y la busque entre el publico, ahí estaba sentada a 5 filas de Alice y los demás estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo, pare de mirarla y volví a mi banco, cerré los ojos y toque la melodía que tenia preparada para ella.

Cuando termine de tocarla, me sorprendió que toda la gente estuviera de pie y aplaudiendo espero fuera por que les transmití mi sentimiento, busque a Bella entre el publico y la encontré también estaba aplaudiendo e hizo un ademan de limpiarse los ojos ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLAAAAA PUES AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DEL CONCIERTO Y QUISE EMPEZAR DESDE LO QUE SIENTE EDWARD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE¡¡¡¡**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRRRRR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO MI CAP**


	21. CONCIERTO II UNA SEMANA DE CONOCERSE

**BELLA POV.**

Después de que Alice se fue me puse un vestido rojo de los tantos que Alice me había comprado, este en especial me había gustado mucho desde que me lo enseño, así que decidí ponérmelo para esta noche, tal vez tendría suerte y me viera, lo se era una estupidez que me viera entre tanta gente y chicas guapas que irían a verlo.

Cuando termine fui a la puerta a buscar mis llaves, y encontré el correo uno era para mi, eso era raro siempre recibía algo de mi madre René o de Charlie mi padre pero nada mas, la curiosidad se apodero de mi y lo leí.

BELLA:

ME ALEGRA MUCHO EL QUE TE GUSTARA MI LIBRO,¿ ME CRERIAS SI TE DIGO QUE TODO EMPEZO POR UN SUEÑO?, EL COMIENZO DE LAS HISTORIAS COMO SABES, NUNCA LLEGA DE LA NADA, EXISTEN LUGARES, PENSAMIENTOS, FOTOGRAFIAS,CANCIONES HE INCLUSO LA VIDA REAL, QUE TE INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR, AMI ME GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS DE FICCION, FANTASIA, COSAS ASI, SERIA UN BUEN LIBRO EL QUE ESCRIBIERAS ALGO ASI, PERO EL MEJOR CONSEJO QUE PUEDO DARTE ES : BUSCA UNA INSPIRACION, Y DONDE MENOS LO ESPERES ENVCONTRARAS UNA IDEA.

P.D.: PODRIAS PREGUNTAR TAMBIEN A ALGUN AMIGO, QUE TE CUENTE HISTORIAS DE SU VIDA O SU INFANCIA.

ATTE. STEPHENIE MEYER.

Esta carta si que era buena Stephenie tenia un buen toque, historias de fantasía….. Claro Jake puede ayudarme en esto.- dije para mi misma, Jake o Jacob era mi mejor amigo, hacia mucho que no lo veía, el vivía en La push, una reserva de Forks donde yo había vivido mi adolescencia, pero cuando me vine a Madrid no supe mas de el, una visita no estaría mal, el era bueno contando historias, aun que ya llevara una parte de mi libro (sin titulo aun.) podría escribir uno nuevo con las historias de Jake.

Deje de pensar en mi libro, vi el reloj de la cocina –Demonios, muévete Isabella- ya se me había hecho tarde para llegar, aun no era tan tarde pero no quería perderme ni un segundo de su concierto.

Salí y tuve suerte de que pasara un taxi justo en ese momento, le indique a donde quería ir y partimos hacia el estudio.

No había mucha gente afuera cuando llegue, claro ya deberían estar dentro todos, le entregue mi ticket a la recepcionista y entre, ya se podía escuchar el piano, al principio me puse nerviosa pero en cuanto preste mas atención me había puesto triste, la melodía que Edward tocaba transmitía este sentimiento, camine hasta donde estaba mi asiento pero me quede parada en el pasillo, ahí estaba el tan concentrado en su melodía, pero a la vez triste, ¿Qué había hecho que se pusiera así?, o tal vez solo era una melodía que había escrito antes, pero la tocaba con tanto sentimiento, que pensé que transmitía lo que el sentía en ese momento, era una combinación de: ¿tristeza, dolor?, no pude pensar mas en ese instante el levanto la mirada y miro al publico, me pareció ver un pequeño resplandor en su cara ¿Estaba llorando?, tal vez no estaba tan equivocada y el si se sentía triste.

Miro justo a donde yo estaba, sentí que me miraba a mí, aunque quien no me vería si estaba parada a medio pasillo, sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas y decidí sentarme.

El dio una sonrisa a las filas de adelante tal vez su novia estaba sentada al frente y de repente detuvo su melodía, en ese instante todos aplaudieron, aun que se escuchaban cabizbajos, su melodía había dejado a todos así, se levanto y dio una reverencia hacia su publico, yo seguí aplaudiendo como todos los demás y el miraba al frente aun que podría estar viendo a cualquier otra persona, pero yo solo lo veía a el estaba tan guapo, con ese traje negro, una camisa blanca, y un pequeño moño en el cuello, definitivamente era el chico mas guapo que había visto nunca, vistiera lo que vistiera y su cabello cobrizo y alborotado lo hacia ver aun mas guapo, si es que eso se podía.

Regreso al banco, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía, pero esta vez era suave, cálida, simplemente hermosa, transmitía cariño, amor, ternura, protección, era una combinación de tantos sentimientos que no se podía describir, conforme pasaba la melodía sentía mas ganas de llorar al escucharla, cuando termino de tocas todos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a aplaudir, yo limpie una de las cuantas lagrimas que estaba derramando.

Terminamos de aplaudir y por poco mi felicidad se acaba cuando escuche a las adolescentes que estaban a mi lado:

-Ya viste es tan guapo como en el cartel- dijo una

-Estas loca es muchísimo mas guapo en persona, ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Tendrá alguna novia?

-No lo se espero que no, suertuda la que este con el, es todo un hombre Dios es tan guapo.

Como podían decir eso, en vez de que vieran su talento, lo bien que tocaba el piano, solo se fijaban en su físico, aun que claro ¿Qué se podía esperar de unas adolescentes?, y sobre todo tenían razón era todo un hombre –_Dios Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?-_ si que me pasaba eso no era la importante.

El concierto termino y yo había disfrutado todas las melodías que toco, todas transmitían un sentimiento, pero ninguno tan fuerte como las primeras 2, el fue a su camerino y todos comenzaron a irse, después de esperar a que se vaciara un poco el estudio fui a la salida y busque un taxi, aun que había mucha gente y seria difícil encontrar uno, así que camine unas calles mas mientras me preguntaba ¿Cuál seria su inspiración para tocar? Al parecer todos tenían una menos yo.

Terminaría el libro de Sthepenie para encontrar algo más tal vez, algo que me ayudara a escribir, cuando llegue a casa, busque mi bolso de trabajo para continuar leyendo, tal vez para mañana ya lo abría encontrado, ya casi terminaba me faltaban pocos capítulos, y no sabia por que pero me sentía relacionada con la protagonista del libro, nos parecíamos demasiado, y en muchas cosas, aun que su historia era muy diferente a la mía.

Me quede dormida leyendo, y Alice me había ido a despertar aun que no de una manera tan amable, estaba dando brinquitos en mi cama.

_-Alice deja de moverte por favor-_ dije hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

_-OHH vamos Bella, son las 8:00 de la mañana levántate_- ¿que le pasaba?

-_Alice no se si sepas que es mi día libre así que aun no me tengo que parar_.- dije, era muy temprano

-_Bueno, esta bien, pero si hoy no vez a Ed… tu loco, no me culpes a mi_- dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Era cierto, me levante prácticamente volando de la cama y busque ropa para ir a la estación del ferrocarril, me puse una falda caqui y un suéter azul que Alice me había regalado.

Mientras me ponía los zapatos me puse a pensar, hoy era jueves, jueves 11 de Marzo, hoy hacia una semana que nos habíamos conocido el y yo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA¡¡¡¡¡ DE NUEVO JEJE**

**PUES AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, PARA QUE LOS DISFRUTEN JEJE.**

**BUENO PUES HE RESIVIDO MUCHAS PETICIONES DE QUE MI FAN FIC NO ACABE DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE LA CANCION PERO..... ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO¿QUE LES PARECE? AUN QUE TODO DEPENDERA DE COMO DESARROLLE EL ACCIDENTE Y DE CUAN INSPIRADA ESTE JEJEE**

**PERO DEJENME SU OPINION POR FAVOR¡¡¡¡¡**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**


	22. EL DESTINO APOUNTO DE OCURRIR

**EDWARD POV**

Ahora que tenía toda la inspiración que tenia, me sentía bien, y seguí tocando mas melodías que había compuesto o canciones conocidas, pero la mas especial fue la segunda que Bella había inspirado, en cuanto termine de tocar di gracias al publico y fui al camerino, lo único que quería hacer en ese instante era correr hacia ella correr he ir a buscarla, pero Jasper me detuvo..

_-Hermano eres el mejor, un mal comienzo pero…. Bueno olvídalo fue lo mejor, creí que yo era el que cambiaba emociones no tu_- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo.

-_Gracias Jazz, pero espera ahora tengo que…- _

_-Edward que maravilloso concierto, no fue un error el contratarte_- dijo Marco, dándome la mano.

_-Gracias Marco, de verdad, ha sido una de las mejores oportunidades, pero ahora si me disculpas_-

_-Pero espera quédate un momento esto debemos celebrarlo_- dijo deteniéndome

-_Claro, solo quiero traer a una invitada especial, para que nos acompañe_- si la encontraba estaba dispuesto a todo.

_-Eddie, no hace falta aquí estoy ya_¡¡- dijo Tanya mientras se me lanzaba literalmente, cuando iba a entender.

_-De hecho Tanya no se refería a ti, si no a mi -_ ¿Quién diablos había traído a Jessica?

Deje que se pelearan por nada, no llevaría a ninguna de las 2.

_-Hola Edward, ha sido maravillo, te aseguro que tendrás mucho éxito_- dijo Alice mientras daba un abrazo gracias a dios Alice estaba aquí.

_-Alice, gracias a Dios, ¿donde esta Bella?-_ pregunte apresurado, tal vez había llegado tarde y por eso no se sentó con ellos.

_-¿Bella? De que hablas Edward, ella no vino, ella salió a otro lugar-_ dijo ella

_-Claro que no Alice, ella estaba aquí yo la vi, es por eso que me inspire y toque así-_al parecer ella estaba confundida

_-Bella, dijo que iba a un concierto, pero no vino conmigo Jasper me trajo de sorpresa, vamos Edward tenemos que buscarla-_ por fin alguien me ayudaba.

Corrimos hacia donde estaba el publico, con la esperanza de que esperara a que la mayoría del publico se fuera pero, ya casi no había nadie, estaba prácticamente vacio, corrí entre la gente y la busque pero ella ya no estaba, comencé a caminar pero unas adolescentes lo impidieron:

-Dios, mira es Edward, ESCUCHEN AQUÍ ESTA EDWARD- grito si todo el mundo lo sabia y??

Bueno en ese instante lo comprendí todo un grupo de chicas me rodeo e impidió que pasara y me adentrara a buscarla donde diablos estaba a Jasper para salvarme, incluso Tanya seria de ayuda para hacerse pasar por una novia celosa, bueno no eso la ilusionaría mas.

-_Jajajaja ya viste Rose, Eddie no se puede zafar, no entiendo por que, yo soy mucho mas apuesto que el-_ Claro era Emmett, burlándose de mi

-_Emmett deja de bromear y sácame de aquí-_ grite

_-Lo siento, es demasiado comico, sacare una foto y te salvare- _

_-Vamos Emmett, ayuda a Edward a salir de ahí_- dijo Rosalie.- _Y yo sacare la foto_- que buena ayuda.

_-Esta bien lo que digas Rose- _

_-Claro ahora una chica te controla_

_-Oye cállate o no te sacare _

_-Este… bien solo apresúrate _

_-Bien chicas, a un lado este galán se les va, tiene una cita con su hermosa novia….Bella, se los advierto es muy celosa… Oh hay viene-_ dijo Emmett, mientras todas las chicas volteaban

_-He Bella ¿Dónde?-_ voltee en busca de ella

_-No seas idiota Edward corre_- demonios era una distracción y yo había caído, pero el lo dijo tan real y ¿Por qué Bella?, no había mas nombres.

_-¿Qué te pasa Emmett, no fue gracioso, no pudiste decir otro nombre? incluso Tanya y yo seria el primero que saldría corriendo_- dije

_-lo siento fue la primera que me vino a la mente ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-_ puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a contarle la historia

_-Wow hermano, parece una novela_- dijo riéndose.

Iba a ir por mi volvo e ir directamente a su casa pero era tarde y no quería molestarla, tal vez mañana en el ferrocarril seria el lugar correcto, claro que lo seria, justamente el lugar en donde nos habíamos conocido…. Si claro y justamente a una semana de conocernos.

Alice me alcanzo junto con los demás pero ella me dijo algo al odio:

-_Tranquilo Edward, yo me encargare de que mañana valla a la estación y sepa toda la verdad, confía en mi, ahora a celebrar, hubiera hecho una fiesta pero me trajeron de sorpresa, aun que no es problema, vamos a cenar he improvisemos a ver que pasa._

**ALICE POV**

Edward había pedido toda mi ayuda para encontrar a Bella, pero ella no contestaba ninguna de mis llamadas Había comenzado a preocuparme ¿Dónde podía estar? Ella no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba desaparecerse y no avisar, llame a su oficina, pudo quedarse a hacer un trabajo, me contesto Ángela pero me dijo que ella no estaba, Edward se había dado por vencido podía ver como se sentía, creo que había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla, pero yo sabia que no podía ser así, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, si no por que se habrían encontrado en un ferrocarril tantas veces, y también habían estado apunto de conocerse tantas veces …. Si puros juegos del destino, cuando fuera el momento correcto ellos se dirían toda la verdad.

Jasper había aceptado ir conmigo a la oficina de Bella, en la noche solo para asegurarnos de que ella estaba bien y si no era así ahora si me preocuparía.

Cuando llegamos, ahí estaba la luz de su oficina estaba encendidita y sabia que era ella por que era la única que trabaja a esas horas de la noche, bueno en la noche, sentí un profundo alivio pero a la vez un enojo ¿no pudo llamarme, después de tantas llamadas que había hecho no podía responder solo a una?

_-Quieres que bajemos Alice?- pregunto Jasper._

_-Claro que no Jazz, no pudo dignarse siquiera a llamar, estaba tan preocupada._

_-Tal vez estaba ocupada Alice, no sabes que le pudo ocurrir hoy._

_-Ho claro que lo se_- lo sabia había chocado con Edward en el ferrocarril, ni siquiera me llamo para contarme eso.

_-Vámonos Jazz, mañana hablare con ella._

_-Esta bien vamos._

Durante el camino Jazz, me quería distraer haciéndome platica sobre otros asuntos, sabia que quería que me tranquilizara, y lo había logrado solo con unas pocas palabras sobre compras, por eso lo había elegido a el.

Cuando llegue a casa baje del auto y le di un beso a Jasper, no quería separarme de el pero debía hacerlo, no quería que mi enojo surgiera de nuevo y me desquitara con el.

Al otro día ya eran las 11:00 am, y Bella no había llegado aun, tal vez quería desaparecerse de nuevo, se que no debía estar enojada con ella pero no pudo avisarme nada….

Así que fui de compras para desquitar mi coraje, necesitaba una distracción y un vestido, unos zapatos….

Después de que regrese el teléfono estaba sonando

_-SI HOLA… HOLA JAZZ…¿POR QUE NO HABLASTE AL CELULAR?.... NO NO ME HBAIA DADO CUENTA…¿A CENAR?... CLARO ESTARE LISTA… NO NO HA LLAMADO AUN…. LO SE… TRATARE….ADIOS….TE AMO._

Diablos había olvidado mi celular en el auto de Jazz, y si ¿Bella había llamado a ese número?, lo creo, Dios cuando mas se le necesita para que su futuro se decida ella desaparece, aun que podría ser cosa del destino nada mas, recordé ayer cuando le había dicho a Edward que su destino no era encontrarse, pude ver un sufrimiento en el, de verdad la quería, pero le dije que no debíamos forzar al destino, cuando debieran conocerse lo harían.

Salí a comer algo, por que no había nada que comer, y a decir verdad no quería cocinar nada, no era buena para eso, cuando regrese me arregle para ir a cenar con mi Jazz, ya estaba lista para irme cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió –_Gracias a Dios Bella esta aquí- _pensé

_-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?-_ dijo con alegría, ¿Cómo podía estar asi?

_-Donde habías estado, trate de llamarte todo el día de ayer y te fui a buscar a los lugares que frecuentas pero no estabas en ningún lado_- dije muy enojada y preocupada, no pude detenerme

_-Lo siento Alice es solo que estaba tan distraída, y además te deje un mensaje en el celular ¿No lo escuchaste?-_ Se escuchaba muy arrepentida, claro el celular

_-No no lo hice por que deje mi celular en el carro de Jasper- _aun estaba muy enojada, no había sido si culpa qué dejara el celular.

_-OHH Lo siento, de verdad, ¿vas a algún lado?.-_ pregunto, no podía detener mi enojo, y no quise discutir mas con ella y acabar mal

_-Si Jasper me va a llevar a cenar, llegare un poco tarde-_ le conteste mientras abría la puerta

_-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana_- me contesto y dio vuelta, no pude soportar mas era mi amiga y si me había llamado, solo era preocupación lo mío

_-Ohh Bella- _dije mientras corría y le daba un fuerte abrazo

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?-_ dijo sorprendida creo.

_-Lo siento tanto, es solo que me tenías preocupada, no sabia que hacer si estabas bien o mal y no regresaste en toda la tarde de ayer ni de hoy….por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí de noche? _– estaba sorprendida, no había trabajado hoy?

_-Nada Alice, solo quería darme la noche y pensé en ir a un concierto de piano que va a ver hoy.-_ Wow un conierto ¿peor ella quería ir sola?

_-¿En serio? Por que no me avisaste pudimos ir juntas?-_ pregunte ¿no había pensado en mi?

_-Lo se pero compre los boletos ayer y no te había visto, pero tal vez no valla, no tengo ganas_.- OH NO- pensé para mi misma, por fin ella quería salir, sabia que no quería que faltara a mi cita con Jazz

-Bella, claro que no debes ir anda te ayudo a arreglarte- dije y me la lleve a su recamara

_-pero ¿Jasper y tu cita?-_ me pregunto

_-hoo ya sabes como son los hombres, bueno Jasper, suele tardar y yo acabare antes- _siempre se retrasaba por algo en el trabajo con Edward, cierto Edward, el teléfono de mi casa me saco d emis pensamientos

-HOLA…. O JAZZ…. CLARO…. NO NO TE PREOCUPES CARIÑO… CLARO TE ESPERARE.

_-Vez Bella, te lo dije dice que tardara un poco más.-_ y ella ya parecía mas tranquila.

Elegí su ropa t zapatos solo debía arreglarle el cabello y maquillarla, pero el asunto mas importante aquí eran ella y Edward, no podía decirle yo oda la verdad, eso le correspondía a Edward, y además debía ser un momento importante para los dos, especial, pero en nada afectaba el preguntárselo ¿o si? Cuando salió del baño y en cuanto la arreglaba se lo pregunte

_-Y bueno Bella, que te paso en estos dos días ¿algo en especial?_- Dije de modo que pareciera casual pero creo que falle.

_-No, oo solo que hoy Mike estuvo fastidiando todo el día no me dejo ni un segundo en paz_.- contesto

_-Odio a Mike, no te puede dejar nunca, da gracias a dios que accedieron a darte el otro turno.-_

_-Créeme que lo hago._

_-Y por cierto ya no me has contado nada de … mmmm.. tu loco-_ Dios debía cuidarme por poco había dicho Edward.

_-Claro, pues…. Veras… ayer choque con el y tuvimos una leve platica, no sabes Alice, tiene una voz hermosa, y una sonrisa que Ho Dios juro que es capaz de hipnotizarte-_ dijo, no pude evitar reírme, había escuchado miles de veces a Edward hablar y nunca me había hipnotizado

_-¿Qué te ocurre Alice, te cuento algo importante y te ríes_?- hoho ahora estaba molesta

_-Lo siento Bella, es que ….. Lo mismo decía yo de Jasper-_ trate de ocultárselo, y lo de Jasper parecía perfecto

_-Listo acabe justo a tiempo, estas preciosa Bella, y eso que aun no te pones el vestido jeje, bueno Jasper ya debe estar abajo, diviértete_-me despedí antes de decir algo mas y que me descubriera

Cuando baje, le di un beso a Jasper y pregunto como me había ido con Bella, el siempre se preocupaba por mi… le conté toda la historia y también lo que ocurría con Edward, estaba segura de que eso no le molestaría.

_-Jasper esto no es un restaurant ¿A dónde me has traído?-_ pregunté ¿Qué el pasaba? Y si no traía la ropa adecuada.

_-Es una sorpresa Alice, tranquila, y estas vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión_- dijo dándome un beso en la mano, siempre sabia lo que me molestaba o asustaba

Bajamos y entramos a "El sol" lo conocía, era en donde se presentaban algunos cantantes, o cosas asi ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

_-Jazz ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-_ dije haciendo un puchero, si era algo de música que no fuera rock pop no me gustaría.

_-Tranquila, solo venimos a ver a un amigo- _

Entramos y estaba casi lleno, pude ver un piano en el escenario, esperen piano, amigo, concierto.

_-Venimos a ver a Edward?_

_-Si hoy es su primera presentación._

_-Me lo hubieras dicho antes, podíamos traer a Bella.-_ seria una escusa perfecta para que se hablaras, y Edward podría dedicarle una canción.

Iba a contestarme pero en ese instante salió Marco, el que había contratado a Edward, y dio unas palabras de bienvenida, después de un tiempo el salió y comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, demasiado triste, me hizo sentirme igual

-¿Qué demonios haces Edward?- dijo Jasper, pero no le pregunté nada, en ese instante el miro al publico y clavo su mirada en algo y le sonrió a Jasper, repentinamente dejo de tocar y agradeció, todos aplaudimos y el comenzó una nueva melodía, voltee a ver que era lo que había causado ese cambio pero no había nadie le diría que me lo explicara después.

Cuando termino de tocar, todos fuimos directo a su camerino para felicitarlo, cuando llegue pude darme cuenta de que tenía demasiada prisa:

_-Hola Edward, ha sido maravillo, te aseguro que tendrás mucho éxito_- dije sinceramente era un gran pianista

_-Alice, gracias a Dios, ¿donde esta Bella?-_ ¿Bella?

_-¿Bella? De que hablas Edward, ella no vino, ella salió a otro lugar-_

_-Claro que no Alice, ella estaba aquí yo la vi, es por eso que me inspire y toque así-_estaba confundida, bueno pensando, claro, tal vez había visto el carel y decido venir a ver a su loco

_-Bella, dijo que iba a un concierto, pero no vino conmigo Jasper me trajo de sorpresa, vamos Edward tenemos que buscarla-_ dije corriendo, era un buen momento.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba vacio, no había mucha gente y Bella menos, busque su vestido rojo, pero no estaba fui con Jasper para que me diera las llaves de su auto y bajara mi celular.

Llame a la casa ella no había llegado aun, hable a su celular, debía traerlo en vibrador por que no me contesto.

¿Dios el destino es tan complicado? Todo había comenzado por un ferrocarril y….. Claro, todo comenzó en un ferrocarril y debía terminar en un ferrocarril, era lo correcto así debía de hacerse, alcance a Edward y le dije mi idea en cortas palabras:

-_Tranquilo Edward, yo me encargare de que mañana valla a la estación y sepa toda la verdad, confía en mi, ahora a celebrar, hubiera hecho una fiesta pero me trajeron de sorpresa, aun que no es problema, vamos a cenar he improvisemos a ver que pasa._- dije teníamos que celebrar su gran triunfo y mañana seria uno mucho mayor.

Después de desvelarme demasiado, fui a casa y dormí un rato, programe una alarma para pararme temprano y levantar a Bella.

_-Alice deja de moverte por favor-_ dijo Bella, cuando había comenzado a brincar en su cama, no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz por fin hoy su destino se cumpliría

_-OHH vamos Bella, son las 8:00 de la mañana levántate_- dije dando mas brinquitos

-_Alice no se si sepas que es mi día libre así que aun no me tengo que parar_.- contesto, se me había olvidado, vamos Alice piensa piensa a ya se

-_Bueno, esta bien, pero si hoy no vez a Ed… tu loco, no me culpes a mi_- otra vez casi decía su nombre, pero salí de la habitación eso siempre ayudaba con Bella.

Puse mi oído junto a la puerta y escuche como se levantaba de la cama de un salto, si ahora todo era trabajo de Edward.

_-Me voy Alice, nos vemos al rato Te quiero_- dijo dándome un abrazo.

_-Claro, me cuentas hasta el ultimo detalle_- grite mientras ella salía.

De la nada imágenes habían aparecido enfrente de mí: Bella estaba abrazada de Edward, y de repente todo había desaparecido, todo se volvía negro.

Se escucho el sonido de mi taza de café al caerse

-Bella- dije mirando hacia la puerta –Bellaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA¡¡¡¡**

**PUES AQUI LES DEJO DOS CAPITULOS CREO QUE ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE SUBIDO , Y PROMETO QUE ME APURARME CON EL OTRO EL FINAL, PUES CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO **

**MARIA SWAM DE CULLEN.**

**REI HINO CULLEN**

**GECKITO JEJEJ**

**MIRCEL**

**ANGIIEEEH**

**RENNIE**

**. CULLEN.**

**A LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA COMO MI AMIGA SONIA GRACIAS POR SUS IDEAS, Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS**

**CUIDENSE Y DEJNME SUS REVIEWS**


	23. JUEVES 11 DE MARZO

**BELLA POV.**

Después de cambiarme y tomar mi bolsa con mis cosas, me despedí de Alice, sentí muchas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la quería, no sabia porque pero lo hice, tal vez era por agradecimiento de que despertara

_-Me voy Alice, nos vemos al rato Te quiero-_

-_Claro, me cuentas hasta el último detalle_- grito mientras salía.

Aun no era tarde pero quería llegar temprano, me había decidido y hoy le hablaría no sabia de que forma pero lo haría, después de todo ya había soportado una semana sin hablarle.

Corrí hacia la estación y encontré un atajo, lo había visto antes pero nunca lo había usado, cuando llegue eran las 8:45 am. Si que me había apresurado, compre mi boleto y subí al ferrocarril, el aun no había llegado, me senté y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, las manos me sudaban, estaba fría

_-Tranquila Isabella, solo le diras un hola y si quiere contestar lo hara.-_ pensé, pero aun no estaba preparada, tenia muchos nervios, me senté, pero me volví a parar, necesitaba calmarme, así que decidí ir a buscar un tocador, el agua me vendría bien.

Estaba en el vagón continuo, esperando a que se desocupara, una mujer salió y yo entre, cerré y le abrí a la llave del agua, deje mis manos debajo y sentí que el ferrocarril comenzaba a avanzar, tenia que apresúrame, tome agua entre mis manos y me moje la cara, mira al espejo y hable conmigo misma solía servir.

_-Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo solo necesitas un poco de valor- _dije

_-Si puedo hacerlo, es mi oportunidad, y es como si fuera un aniversario ¿no?-_

Busque el papel y me seque la cara, busque mi bolsa para sacar mí brillo, era lo único que me gustaba ponerme

_-Donde demonios la deje-_ no estaba, la busque debajo del lavabo pero no estaba.

_-Diablos la deje en el asiento._- dije mientras abría la puerta

Salí y camine hacia el vagón, donde seguramente el estaría, o eso esperaba, iba a abrir la puerta cuando lo vi, estaba sentado y con las manos jugueteando con su cabello, parecía nervioso, igual que yo, aun que no fuera por las mismas razones, abrí y camine hacia mi lugar ahí estaba mi bolsa gracias a dios. Me senté y el volteo a verme nos quedamos mirando por unos segundo y yo cerré los ojos, el aparto la vista, apenas podía respirar se veía tan guapo y yo aquí nerviosa por saber como hablarle, de nuevo el silencio iba y venia entre nosotros.

_-Vamos Isabella hazlo, ahora, recuerda el que no arriesga no gana _- me dije a mi misma y de repente mis labios despertaron:

_-Edward-_ dije tartamudeando tanto que no sabia si me había entendido

_-dios que tonta soy, me quiero morir, trágame tierra _-eso debería pensar el, tal vez solo pensaba –_que chica mas tonta solo es una fan mas y ya_-, pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron, sentía que el tiempo se paraba–_Dios no puede ser viene hacia aquí_.- pensé

El se paro y se acerco a mi no podía dejar de verlo y en ese momento el también hablo.

_-Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren-_dijo con su voz aterciopelada y mirándome a los ojos.

_-yo también te extrañaba-_ dije nerviosa ya no sabia que mas decirle, no me había dado cuenta de que cada vez estábamos mas cerca, hablábamos como si ya nos conociéramos.

-_ pensé que no ibas a venir-_ dijo mirándome a los ojos, me sonroje y le dije la verdad

_-Debo agradecerle a mi amiga- _dije restándole importancia y el sonrió y murmuró algo bajo.

-_Sabes, hoy hace una semana que te vi por primera vez_- dijo acercándose más y yo hice lo mismo

_-Lo se_- me sujeto de la cintura y mi sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte, pero recargue mis brazos en su pecho, sentí una descarga de electricidad en mi o algo parecido a un hormigueo sonreí ya íbamos llegado a las ultimas estaciones_ –Dios mi vida a cambiado por completo- _pensé.

Nos quedamos así callados por un segundo y el tomo una de mis manos, y la acerco a su boca, de repente llegamos al túnel en donde solía mirarlo, y el ferrocarril se puso oscuro, y de repente sentí un enorme forcejeo, o un temblor y un golpe en la espalda, pero sobre todo sentí como Edward sujetaba mas fuerte mi mano y mi cintura, caímos y yo no me sentía con fuerzas, sentí un dolor muy grande, podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y con mis manos busque su rostro, lo encontré y me lo quede mirando, sentí un impulso muy grande de besarlo, tal vez era un presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir, y lo hice, lo bese, sus labios y los míos parecían amoldarse perfectamente, me separe y escuche su voz

-_Te quiero, Bella-_ me susurro, mientras tomaba mi mano quise preguntarle como sabia mi nombre pero ya no tenia mas fuerzas, me sentía muy débil, y además era algo que no importaba lo único que importaba es que yo también lo quería

_-Yo también Edward_- se había escuchado como un suspiro, y de la nada todo se volvió obscuro.

_-Bella, Bella_- fue lo último que escuche

**EDWARD POV**

Después de la "celebración" que Alice había improvisado, me fui a casa quería irme antes, pero no me dejaron hacerlo, además de que había tenido que soportar a Tanya, durante la cena, no podía sacarme a Bella de mi mente, ella ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, así que fui a mi casa y me dormí.

Cuando desperté mire el reloj y ya eran las 8:30 am. –Maldición- dije tenia que apresúrame no dejaría que esta vez el destino se interpusiera entre nosotros dos, hoy Jueves 11 de Marzo, seria un día, inolvidable para nosotros 2, y un día que cambiaria nuestras vidas.

Me cambie rápido y salí de mi casa, fui directo al volvo y maneje lo mas rápido que pude, llegue a las 8:55 am. Y compre mi boleto, subí y ella no estaba, podía esperar y si el ferrocarril, comenzaba a avanzar y no le veía bajaría inmediatamente he iría directo a su casa.

Me senté, y vi su lugar había un bolso en su asiento, lo mire con detenimiento y lo reconocí, era el que Bella, siempre traía, pero adonde había ido, el ferrocarril había comenzado a avanzar

_-Tranquilo Edward, si su bolso esta aquí ella también debe estarlo.-_ dije mientras empezaba a juguetera con mi cabello, otro tic nervioso que tenia.

La puerta del vagón continuo se abrió y ella comenzó a avanzar, se sentó en su lugar, y volteo, -_Dios se ver hermosa con esa falda y ese suéter azul- _pensé, era un color que le favorecía demasiado, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella cerro los ojos, y yo pensando en que la había incomodado, aparte la vista

_-Vamos Edward, es tu oportunidad, ella esta aquí, hazlo.- _pensé

-_Edward_- escuche, ella lo había dicho, había dicho mi nombre, sabia que había sido ella por que se había sonrojado.

_-Vamos Edward, ella lo comenzó es tu momento de seguir-_ pensé, me levante y camine hacia ella.

_-Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren-_Dije con tono tranquilo, era verdad, bueno faltaba mencionar mi carro, y el que si la conocía pero no quería asustarla

_-yo también te extrañaba-_ me contesto, era impresionante como nos hablábamos como su fueras viejos conocidos

-_pensé que no ibas a venir-_ le dije, con eso del destino, era improbable

_-Debo agradecerle a mi amiga- _dijo restando importancia

_-Alice, lo cumplió-_ dije por lo bajo no sabia si ya era el momento adecuado, pero recordé un hecho importante

-_Sabes, hoy hace una semana que te vi por primera vez_- dije mientras recortaba, más el espacio entre nosotros, creí que se alejaría pero hizo lo contrario.

_-Lo se_- dijo y no pude aguantar mas, sentía que la iba a perder, así que la tome de la cintura, ahora estábamos abrazado y de frente, ella recargo sus brazos en mi pecho, sentí una conexión entre nosotros dos, ahora si estaba seguro de que éramos el uno para el otro.

Me quede callado, pensando en como le iba a decir que si la conocía y de Alice, tal vez no seria lo mejor, pero no podía mentirle, tenia que decírselo, así que tome una de sus manos recargadas en mi pecho y la acerque a mi boca, para darle un beso en la muñeca, pero al llegar al túnel me distrajo la oscuridad, y después el ajetreo del ferrocarril, sujete a Bella mas fuerte para que nada pudiera pasarle, pero algo me golpeo la pierna, y caímos, el golpe me noqueo un poco, sentí unas manos en mi cara, que fue lo que hizo que reaccionara, era Bella, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y quise besarla, no sabia que podría pasarnos ahora, si serian nuestros últimos momentos o que, pero ella me quito distrajo, coloco sus labios en los míos, y nos besamos, nuestros labios se movían en el mismo sentido, la tome de la mano y nos separamos, sentía que en cualquier momento podría pasarnos algo mas y le dije lo que tanto había deseado decir esta semana

_-Te quiero Bella-_ dije, no tendría caso esconderlo, tal vez Alice se lo explicaría

_-Yo también Edward_- me contesto pero se escucho más como un suspiro, no me había fijado que ella, estaba más débil que yo.

-_Bella, Bella, reacciona, no me dejes te necesito, Bella_- dije mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar, no podía moverme, había algo encima de mis piernas mire y era una fila de asientos, que se había desprendido, trate de moverlos pero ya no tenia fuerzas, ahora era yo el que se sentía débil, busque algo que pudiera ayudar, y vi un pequeño libro, que estaba entre Bella y yo estaba abierto al inicio de un capitulo EL PUNTO MUERTO

Después no vi nada mas, mi vista se nublo, sujete mas fuerte la mano de Bella, y la mire, era una buena forma de terminar.

**Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo, final saben creo que si pondré un final alternativo, pero mientras lo escribo quiero que me digan que les pareció este?**

**Gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron durante esta historia, y que bueno que les gusto como la redacte, gracias y si escribo otro fan fic, prometo que se los avisare, pronto.**


	24. LA ESCENA

**ALICE POV.**

Después de tener la visión, salí y busque a Bella, pero ella ya no estaba hacia donde había ido, regrese y llame a Jasper

-JAZZ…. AYUDAME…. VI A BELLA Y EDWARD JUNTOS, Y DE REPENTE LOS DOS HABAIN DESAPARECIDO… NO SE BELLA FUE A LA ESCTACION A BUSCARLO….. BUENO A VERLO… ESTA BIEN-

Habíamos quedado en vernos, así que me cambie tan rápido como pude, cuando Jasper llego, subí a su carro, y fuimos directo a la estación de ferrocarriles, vimos la pizarra de viajes, pero el problemas es que yo no sabia a que ferrocarril se subía Bella, nunca me lo había contado, y si lo había hecho no recordaba, donde podían estar

_-Vamos Jasper, dime que tu sabes en que tren suben._

_-No Alice, no lo se, bueno Edward tomaba el directo, pero dejo de usarlo cuando vio a Bella._

_-Demonios vamos a preguntar. _

Corrí hasta donde se compraban los boletos

_-Buenos días, dígame que ferrocarriles están próximos a salir._-dije nerviosa.

_-Claro permítame un segundo, hacia donde se quiere dirigir._

_-A DONDE SEA MUEVASE- _GRITE

_-Alice, clámate, déjame a mi arreglarlo-_ me dijo Jasper mientras se ponía enfrente

-_Necesitamos, algún ferrocarril, que parta entre 9:00 y 9:30 al centro y no sea el directo._

_-Claro, pero el problema es que uno de los ferrocarriles, se descompuso, y el otro se adelanto._

_-Quiere decir que…?-_dios necesitábamos términos humanos

_-Qué el único ferrocarril que va al centro, acaba de irse_- contesto la señorita

_-No Jasper, NO no puede ser. Tiene que detenerlo haga algo_.- bien ahora me había estresado, se que me tomarían como una loca que vio mucho destino final

_-Tranquila Alice, veremos que podemos hacer, tal vez eso no ocurriría en el ferrocarril, vamos a la otra estación y esperémoslos_.- dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme.

_-Bien pero apresúrate_- dije mientras lo jalaba al carro.

Cuando llegamos, preguntamos sobre donde se localizaba el ferrocarril solo por si acaso.

_-En este momento, esta apunto de pasar por el túnel, señorita._

_-Esta bien gracias-_ dije caminando hacia una banca

_-Lo vez, todo esta bien, solo falta una estación, para que baje Bella, y valla a casa.-_ dijo Jazz mientras me abrazaba.

_-Esta bien , tienes solo faltan 2 kilómetros para que estén aquí ¿cierto?_- pregunte, aun no podía calmarme

_-Cierto-_

**(N/A: SE QUE ESTO VA A SER DRAMÁTICO HE INCLUSO LOS HAGA LLORAR PERO RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN ESTO ESCUCHANDO AL MISMO TIEMPO LA CANCIÓN DE: THE LION FELL IN LOVE WITH THE LAMB)**

_-Rapido, llamen a emergencias, necesitaremos ambulancias, tal vez bomberos, muévanse-_ grito el hombre que nos acababa de dar informes.

_-Bella-_ dije en shock

_-Espere¿ que pasa?_- pregunto Jasper sujetando al hombre

_-El tren por que el que pregunto choco con otro cuando iban entrando al túnel, hubo un cambio de vías no previsto.-_dijo este mientras iba a verificas.

_-Demonios Edward, Bella_- dijo el- _Vamos Alice tenemos que ir a buscarlos-_ dijo jalándome.

No podría creerlo Bella y Edward, están muertos, o tal vez gravemente heridos, en el ferrocarril, y yo, yo había despertado a Bella para que fuera, Dios si algo le había pasado no podría soportarlo.

Jasper consiguió que nos dejaran pasar para buscarlos, después de todo, no había mucha gente, por eso nos llevaron con una policía acompañándonos, pasábamos por los vagones, pero yo no podía mirar, además de que no sentía que ellos estuvieran ahí, me detuve enfrente del ferrocarril y vi todos los vagones, pero sentí algo especial en cuanto vi el penúltimo

_-Ahí están- _dije bajo_- Jasper ahí están en el penúltimo vagón, lo se_- dije mientras avanzaba, el policía me seguía y detrás Jasper.

La puerta no estaba trabada así que entre, no se podía avanzar mas una hilera de asientos estaba delante, tenia un presentimiento, no había demasiada gente en ese vagón.

_-Señorita, compermiso, necesito verificar esto_.- dijo el policía

_-Alice, ¿estas bien?-_ sacudí la cabeza- _espera aquí._

Se abrió paso entre los asientos y se quedo mirando algo.

_-Dios no puede ser_- dijo, lo seguí y las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de mis ojos, vi la escena y no pude evitarlo, caí de rodillas, enfrente de ellos y comencé a llorar.

La escena era tan dramática, a la vez triste, pero a la vez romántica, no era lo que yo esperaba para ellos, pero ahora no podía hacer nada:

Bella estaba recostada, se veía tan quieta, me dieron escalofríos al verla, pero en vez de so sonreí, como ella, tenia una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados, tomada de la mano de Edward, el estaba quieto también, con los ojos cerrados, y la cara en dirección a la de Bella pareciera que lo ultimo que vio fue a ella, a la altura de sus manos, estaba el libro que Bella estaba leyendo estos últimos días, solo que abierto en la pagina 462 PUNTO MUERTO, decía el nombre del capitulo, lo alce y lo cerré, debajo del libro estaba el disco que los dos habían comprado, el disco que había hecho que descubriéramos la verdad.

Sujete los 2 objetos y salí del vagón no podía ver mas esa escena.

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde el accidente, hoy era el entierro de Edward y Bella, estábamos en el cementerio, sus padres Charlie y Renne, Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Ángela, Jasper y yo, mas familiares e incluso otras personas conocidas, habíamos decidido enterrarlos juntos, era lo que ellos habían deseado, eso lo sabíamos todos nosotros, cuando iban a empezar a tirar la tierra, yo quise que pusieran el disco y el libro de Bella juntos, Jasper quiso poner las notas de la canción que Edward había escrito para bella, después tiraron las flores y cubrieron todo con tierra.

_-Te quiero Bella, espero que estés feliz con Edward-_ dije llorando enfrente de su tumba

_-Espero lo mismo hermano, sabes que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo- _dijo Jasper.

_-Aun que no te conocí muy bien Bella, ni a ti Edward, espero que estén felices-_ Rosalie era la que hablaba ahora.

_-Eddie, te quiero hermano, me alegra que encontraras tu inspiración_- dijo Emmett.

Dejamos unas rosas y caminamos hacia nuestros autos.

**Nooooooooooo¡ los siento, este capitulo me hizo llorar de verdad, lo estaba escribiendo y paso la canción que les dije y no pude evitarlo, de verdad gracias a todos y ahora si prometo que mañana subiré el capitulo alternativo los quiero.**


	25. la historia

**BELLA POV**

Cuando acabe de vestirme me despedí de Alice:

_-Me voy Alice, nos vemos al rato Te quiero-_

_-Claro, me cuentas hasta el último detalle-_dijo mientras salía.

Camine despacio aun tenia el tiempo suficiente, tome un atajo a la estación de ferrocarriles, mi celular estaba sonando así que lo tome de la bolsa, no era nada importante solo llamadas perdidas de Alice, ayer por la noche, pero si quisiera decir algo ya lo hubiera dicho por la mañana.

Compre mi boleto para subir al ferrocarril, decidí comprarme un café solo para despertar completamente, hoy había decidido que hablaría con Edward, solo le diría un hola y no me quedaría con las ganas, busque entre mi bolsa mi boleto, lo había echado al comprar mi café, me detuve, y por fin lo encontré en mi bolsa y levante la mirada: hay estaba el parado justo en la puerta del ferrocarril, iba vestido tal y como cuando lo había conocido, bueno llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y su chamarra rara, bueno para mi, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no el que tuviera una rosa en la mano, estaba con la vista hacia el suelo,

_-Tranquila Bella, tal vez es para una novia que espera_- me dije me fui acercando, aunque ya se me habían quitado las ganas de subir, si el tenia novia no tenia caso el que intentara algo, asi que di media vuelta y avance, pero un grito me detuvo

_-Bella, Bella espera-_ dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi, me quede quieta en mi lugar, no podía ser, Edward me estaba hablando y estaba diciendo mi nombre?, di media vuelta, solo para cerciorarme, ahora estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de mi, _dios di algo Bella_

-_Mmm ¿Si?-_ dije tartamudeando, el se acerco a mi y me ofreció la rosa que tenia en la mano.

_-Esto es para ti_- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, eso junto con esos ojos era insoportable, sentí que se me doblaban las piernas.

_-Gra..gracias-_ _Dios Bella, eres patética_ pensé -_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre_?- pregunte eso me ¿asustaba? No me impresionaba.

_-Pues veras es una larga historia, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-_ si quise decir pero ya tenia uno en la mano, he que importaba.

_-Claro, Edward vamos_- dije no era el único que sabia un nombre, su cara fue de sorpresa pero en vez de preguntar solo sonrió.

_-¿Vamos?_ – dijo mientras me ofrecía mi mano, asentí, tome su mano y sentí un hormigueo en ellas.

_-Bella, espera.-_ grito Alice desde el otro lado de la estación ¿Qué tenían hoy con esa frase?,

Edward y yo volteamos, hay estaban Alice y Jasper:

_-Dios Bella, Edward, me asustaron de verdad estaba preocupada_.-dijo Alice, un poco frustra… esperen dijo ¿Edward?

_-¿Edward? Espera ¿se conocen?_

_-Heeee esto…. Vámonos Jazz_- dijo mientras jalaba a Jasper. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Supo todo el tiempo que era el y no me dijo nada? Me quede mirando a Edward intrigada alguien debía explicarme.

_-Te lo dije es una larga historia_- dijo el dándome una hermosa sonrisa. _–Ahora ¿Vamos?_

_-Esta bien, quiero saber esa historia_- dije mientras caminábamos fuera de la estación de ferrocarriles.

Cerré el libro que tenía enfrente de mi:

_-¿acabaste?-_ pregunto Alice

_-Si por fin acabe mi libro.-_ conteste, había decidido escribir mi libro sobre lo que me había pasado con Edward, el siempre había sido mi inspiración

_-Me alegra, que escribieras tu propia historia_- me contesto

_-si a mi también, tengo que agradecerle a Stephenie, dios Edward me esta esperando, nos vemos Alice_- dije mientras salía de la casa.

_-Si y Bella, recuerda no subir nunca mas en un ferrocarril- _

Claro que no lo haría, Edward ya no me dejaba hacerlo, no desde que nos enteramos del accidente que hubo el jueves 11 de Marzo, justo el día en que empezamos a salir, si hubiéramos tomado el ferrocarril, tal vez ahora el no estaría esperándome recargado en su Volvo…

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando desperté, fui directo al centro en mi volvo, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Bella hoy, no perdería oportunidad, aun era temprano, fui a una florería y busque algo bonito para ella, pero sabia que no era de esas chicas a las que le gustaba un arreglo grande, ella prefería cosas sencillas, así que solo escogí una rosa, no compre mi boleto, llevaría a Bella, a un lugar para platicar. Estaba parado enfrente de la puerta del vagón, y pensando en que le iba a decir como debía empezar, levante la mirada y la vi ella avanzaba hacia la salida, y no permitiría que se fuera.

_-Bella, Bella espera-_ dije tratando de detenerla, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a solo unos pasos.

-_Mmm ¿Si?-_ dijo tartamudeando, -Vamos Edward es tu momento- pensé, me acerque y le ofrecí la rosa que había comprado para ella.

_-Esto es para ti_- le dije sonriendo, ella se sorprendió pero aun así respondió

_-Gra..gracias-_ dijo tal vez nerviosa- _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-_ Eres un idiota Edward, había planeado decirle la verdad pero no tan rápido.

_-Pues veras es una larga historia, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-_ _Doble idiota, tiene un café en la mano-_pensé, además de que había sido muy atrevido, pero su respuesta me sorprendió

_-Claro, Edward vamos_- claro el cartel, sonreí ante su respuesta, parecía un reto de quien sabia el nombre de quien

_-¿Vamos?_ – le pregunte mientras ofrecía mi mano, de nuevo pensé lo atrevido que se podría ver, pero con ella me sentía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, ella asintió y tomo mi mano.

_-Bella, espera.-_ dijo alguien del otro lado de la estación, volteamos a ver, y era Alice, No si decía algo que no fuera bueno la mataría y a Jasper también ¿Pero que hacían ellos aquí?

_-Dios Bella, Edward, me asustaron de verdad estaba preocupada_.-Solo voltee a ver que hacia Bella, ante la mención de Alice, tal vez me soltaría y se iría o algo, pero de nuevo su reacción me impresiono, no hacia lo que yo creía que haría, definitivamente era diferente a todas la mujeres que había conocido.

_-¿Edward? Espera ¿se conocen?-_ pregunto sin soltarme la mano.

_-Heeee esto…. Vámonos Jazz_- dijo Alice mientras se llevaba a su novio, mire a Bella, y ella me observaba con una cara de confusión, no quería arruinar las cosas así que dije de la forma mas casual

_-Te lo dije es una larga historia_-dije mientras le sonreía. _–Ahora ¿Vamos?_

_-Esta bien, quiero saber esa historia_- dijo dándome una sonrisa, y así caminamos fuera de la estación de ferrocarriles, mientras el ferrocarril en donde nos habíamos conocido se iba.


End file.
